Battle City Reunion
by Darkhope
Summary: A Battle City Reunion! Kaiba holds a special reunion for all of the participants who were in his Battle City Tournament. Joey and Mai meet again after the little incident with Varon. What is expected of them? Longer Summary Inside! JoeyMai
1. A Special Invite

Darkhope: Hey! I came up with a new idea! (smile) Ya know to be honest, I lost interest in fanfiction...but now my interest came back to me! And since does not allow script-form anymore...It will take me awhile to update some of my other fics...sorry. I'm really sorry, but I had to start another fic! I had to get off the other ones for a little while. Anyway, please note that this fic takes place a couple of years AFTER Doom. The Doom arc. is the saga after Battle City, if you didn't know that. Actually, this pretty much takes place right before the Pharaoh's memory saga. So Yami is still here! Also, this fic is Joey/Mai. I most likely will have more pairings(probably Yugi or Yami/Tea), but it IS Joey/Mai. This is pretty much what happens after that little "incident" with Varon. (If you don't know what happened between Joey and Mai in the Doom arc. saga, then I suggest you look it up. And all that stuff about Varon as well.) Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
And also note that this is:  
  
_' 'Yami talking to Yugi' '_  
  
_'Yugi talking to Yami'_  
  
Plot: A Battle City Reunion! Kaiba holds a special reunion for all of the participants who were in his Battle City Tournament. Everyone is invited! Friends and Foes meeting together again? Joey and Mai meet again after the little "incident" with Varon. What is expected of them? And an unexpected guest comes to join the party, but he is not what he seems. That person is looking for one thing... Revenge. Will this party be crashed?  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: A Special Invite  
  
It has been several years since the defeat of Dartz. Everyone was living peacefully once again, and were very happy. Even the one and only Seto Kaiba, was smiling for once. He decided that in honor of the defeat of Dartz, he would have a reunion for all the people who participated in Battle City. He sent out invitations, and many people accepted.  
  
------------------------  
  
"HEY JOEY!"  
  
It was a beautiful day in Domino, Japan. Yugi Motou and his best friends were at the Game Shop talking about their victory over Dartz.  
  
"JOEY! HELLO!?" Tea screamed at her friend. "Joey? Is anybody home in there?" She asked as she waved her hand infront of his face.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah! Right! Um we sure kicked Dartz's butt! Right Yug?" Joey was zoning out into his own world. No matter how much he hated to admit it, he didn't like talking about this. The reason wasn't because of Dartz. It was because of Varon. Sure Joey had won, but it didn't seem like it. Maybe because Varon was still alive? Nah. It was like he had something else to win. But he didn't know what.  
  
"Uhh sure...We did." Yugi replied a little worried. "Um, Joey? Are you okay? This is the fourth time today you zoned out on us while we were talking about Dartz."  
  
"Yeah Yug, I'm fine. Really." Joey tried his best not to make Yugi worry, but he could tell it wasn't working.  
  
"You sure, buddy?" Tristan looked at his best friend in concern. "You haven't been eating much lately, and that is not like you at all."  
  
"Yeah, dun worry bout' me. I'm fine." Joey knew that wasn't true. 'Someding has been botherin' me lately...but I dun know what...it feels like my fight with Varon isn't over yet...'  
  
Tea had a feeling what this was about. She knew who it had to do with, but reframed herself from saying anything. 'They loved each other since Battle City, maybe even before that....Everyone noticed it but themselves....And Varon wasn't a big help...Or was he?' [A/N: Anyone with even half a brain should know who Tea's talking about...If you don't then that is really sad...]  
  
"Well okay....Anyway, I forgot to mention this." Yugi pulled out a piece of paper that looked like an invite to something, and showed it to his friends. "It came in the mail this morning. I think it's an invitation to something."  
  
"I hope it's nothing like that invite Pegasus sent us a long time ago!" Tristan shivered at the thought.  
  
"Lets hope not!" Tea thought about what happened when they watched the tape Pegasus sent Yugi. "That was terrible..."  
  
"Well it doesn't look like a tape, or from Pegasus..." Yugi added.  
  
"So den open it! What's da worst dat can happen!?" Joey said through his thick Brooklyn accent.  
  
Everyone gave him looks. "Umm...okay, scratch dat." Joey gave a nervous laugh.  
  
Yugi sighed. "Well lets find out..." He opened the letter up and read it out loud:  
  
_Dear Yugi,  
  
It seems that Battle City was a long time ago. I plan on having another Tournament, but this isn't over yet. I will be holding a reunion party for all of those who were in my first Battle City Tournament. It will start tonight at 7:00 in the Domino Park, so be there! We will put our differences beside us for just tonight, so don't think that anything has changed between us. Everyone who was in Battle City will be there if they know what's good for them. You may bring a couple of friends along that weren't in Battle City if you like...(That was Mokuba's idea! Heh...NOT MINE!)  
  
Sincerely,  
The President of Kaiba Corp. __  
Seto Kaiba_

_   
  
P.S- Tell The Mutt about this...we didn't have enough invitations to send him one.  
  
_Joey exploded at the last sentence. "WHY DAT DIRTY ROTTEN KAIBA!! I WAS ONE OF DA FINALISTS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I BET HE JUST DID DAT TA PISS ME OFF! DAT ASSHOLE!!!"  
  
"Joey calm down!" Tea grabbed his arm before he made a scene.  
  
"Everyone will be there, huh? Even Malik, and Isis?" Tristan asked. "And Bakura?"  
  
"I guess so." Tea replied. "I guess we have to go and see for ourselves."  
  
"Well Joey? Should we go?" Yugi asked him.  
  
"Uhh....Why shouldn't we go?"  
  
Tristan smirked. "Cause it will be an all night party, and Yugi is afraid little Joey will be scared!"  
  
That caused Tea, and Yugi to fall on the floor laughing.  
  
"Hahaha...very funny Tristan...." Joey rolled his eyes. "I won't be scared and, you're coming too. Kaiba said we could bring friends. Dat was da nicest ding he ever said-" Joey blinked. "Did I just say Kaiba said someding nice? Wow you guys are right, someding IS wrong with me today."  
  
"Sure I'll go. But who knows what people will um....ahem...do in the dark" Tristan said.  
  
Yugi, Joey, and Tea blushed. But then Tea...."YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WELL IT IS A PARK! AND IT WILL BE DARK OUT!" Tristan screamed. 'Hmmm...Serenity...' [A/N: BAD TRISTAN! STOP THINKING BAD THOUGHTS!]  
  
"Dude, dat is just gross." Joey looked at him.  
  
"IT'S PERFECTLY NATURAL! I BET YOU WILL DO THAT SOMEDAY WITH MA-" Tristan was stopped by Tea covering his mouth. She gave a nervous laugh. "TRISTAN, SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
  
Joey looked confused. "What are ya talkin' bout'? WITH WHO!?"  
  
"Um, never mind him! I'm going!" Yugi changed the subject back to the reunion party.  
  
"Me too!" Tea insisted.  
  
"Will dere be food?" Joey asked.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped and fell over.  
  
"DUH!!!!" Tea hit Joey over the head. "WHAT KIND OF PARTY DOESN'T HAVE FOOD!?"  
  
"I WAS JUST MAKING SURE! YA DIDN'T HAVE TA HIT ME!" Joey rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"There should be food, so maybe that will snap you back to your old self, Joey." Tristan replied. "And you know me, I love food too!"  
  
"Yeah I know...BUT I CALL I GOT DIBS ON ALL DA JUNK FOOD!"  
  
"NO ME!" Tristan yelled at him.  
  
"NO ME!"  
  
"NO ME!"  
  
"NO ME!"  
  
"ME!"  
  
"ME!"  
  
Yugi and Tea just sweat dropped.  
"Well that settles it." Yugi broke up the fight between Joey and Tristan. "We are all going." He looked at Joey. "What about Serenity? You said she was coming to visit you. Do you think she will want to come too?"  
  
"SERENITY! OH MY GOD I ALMOST FORGOT! I GOTTA PICK HER UP AT DA TRAIN STATION!" Joey screamed.  
  
Every fell over in embarrassment.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID!!!!!!????!?!?" Tristan yelled at him. "POOR SERENITY! DON'T WORRY I'M COMING FOR YOU!!!!" He screams as he runs out the door.  
  
"WHAT DA HELL?!??! TRISTAN!!!!!!!!!!!" Joey screams as he runs after him.  
  
Yugi and Tea sweat dropped.  
  
"Well that was interesting....."  
  
"Yeah....So, Yugi? You think Serenity will come?"  
  
"Probably. Since Joey is going. Duke will probably show up too, since Serenity is going to be there. He always has a way of finding out those things." Yugi gave a nervous chuckle.  
  
Tea laughed. "Yeah and Serenity doesn't even know she has two guys after her! Wow."  
  
Yugi nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"All eight of the Battle City finalists are going to be there, right?"  
  
"I guess so, Tea. Why?"  
  
"Well because....umm...Do you think it's best if Joey and Mai see each other? Or is it best if they shouldn't?"  
  
Yugi hadn't even thought about that. He knew all about what happened with Varon, and how Joey's soul was taken because of Mai. "I really haven't thought about that. I don't know. Maybe they should see each other. You know? To talk."  
  
"I don't know, Yugi." Tea sounded worried, and Yugi could tell. "Do you even think Joey knows Mai will be there?"  
  
Yugi giggled. "I'm not even sure! I mean, do you really think he has that kind of common sense?"  
  
Yugi and Tea smiled and looked at each other. "Nah." They then started laughing.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Mai Valentine was sitting at home, watching TV. However, she just kept thinking about the invite she had recieved from Kaiba through the mail.  
  
She sighed. "Everyone from Battle City will be there....Even that fake, John...." Mai had a disgusted look on her face, and remembered her duel with the famous movie star. "That was horrible...I almost had to marry him....." Then she remembered Joey saving her from that fall she took. Mai blushed, but then remembered the fight with Varon. Tears formed in her violet eyes. It seemed every time she thought or heard about Joey, she would end up thinking about the fight with Varon, and end up crying. She just realized that Joey would be at the reunion, and she could not confront him. 'I would end up crying in front of him....' She asked herself why all of this happened. She thought she loved Varon, but now she knew she didn't. She wanted someone else. 'No...no more crying....I'm tough and independent......I don't need anyone. Not Varon, or even Joey. Just myself.' Then the doorbell rang.  
  
DinG DoNg.  
  
Mai got up from her seat and answered the door to find a familiar, yet unwanted face at the door. "What do you want?"  
  
"Mai-dear. Are you going to the Battle City reunion? Huh, sugar?"  
  
"Get out of my life, John. And yes. I am going."  
  
"Great great! You know, the park can be very romantic!"  
  
Mai shut the door in his face. "UGH! WHAT A PIG!"  
  
She could hear him scream outside. "I'll see you later, sugar!"  
  
"I swear...he will never give up." She sighed.  
  
Outside her house, Mai was unaware of someone listening to the whole conversation. _'Battle City Reunion, huh? Everyone who was entered in Battle City will be there? Perfect....'  
_  
--------------------------------  
  
Darkhope: Alright, that was only the beginning. I know it wasn't much, but tell me what you think anyway. I do have plans for this, and I'll see where it leads to. Chapter 2 will probably be longer and more detail will be added. If I get enough reviews, I will consider continuing this fic. 


	2. The Reunion Party

Darkhope: 13 reviews? Hmmm...not bad! Thanks everyone! I love all of them! Some of you reviewed and said you wanted Seto/Serenity. Well I might put them in here as well, since I love that pairing so much. I don't own YGO and thanks again for all the reviews. I am happy to know that there are many Joey/Mai fans out there! (smile) [then again, I knew that already. hehe.]  
  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: The Reunion Party  
  
It was a cool night in the city of Domino. It was the perfect night for a party, and the park seemed like the perfect place for it. The day went by fast for everyone. Many people were talking about the Battle City Reunion Party Kaiba was holding. All of them were excited. But for Joey Wheeler, it was a little different....  
  
'Why do I feel like goin' ta dis party is a mistake? It just doesn't feel right.....'  
  
Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity were on their way to the reunion. They were walking through the streets, and it was unusually quiet. Well except for the fact that Duke was trying to impress Serenity with his "Dice Rolling" skills. Tristan was pissed that Duke had to come with them. He knew that he was just out to get Serenity. But, Tristan was determined to make Serenity HIS. Serenity however, was lost in her own thoughts to even noticed Duke. It had been awhile since she saw the gang. She wanted to go to the Reunion for a great deal of reasons. She wanted to see Mai again. Serenity knew all about what happened between her brother and Mai, and about Varon as well.  
  
'Poor Joey.... Poor Mai....' Serenity thought to herself. 'Mai has been an inspiration to me ever since I met her.... And I can see that Joey loves her very much. And judging by what Mai says about him... I say she loves him too.'  
  
However, there was another reason why she wanted to go to the reunion. To see Seto Kaiba. Serenity blushed at the thought of his name. His handsome features floated through her mind as she imagined what it would be like to be married to him. 'Joey would never approve....' She sighed.  
  
Joey was in front of everyone, walking with his head hung low. It was obvious he didn't know where he was going. He was lost into his own thoughts.  
  
Yugi looked at Joey in concern. There was a lot on his mind, and Yugi could tell. "Hey Joey? Are you okay?"  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at Yugi and Joey.  
  
Joey looked up. "Yeah, Yug. Course I'm okay. Why?"  
  
"Well it seemed that you were zoning out on us again. And if you walked any further without looking up, you would have crashed into that Cation sign." Yugi pointed to it.  
  
"Great...just what we need. For Joey to have more brain damage." Tristan snickered.  
  
"CAN IT TRISTAN!" Joey screamed at him.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright big brother?" Serenity walked over and hugged her brother. "You look a little pale."  
  
Joey sighed and hugged her back. "Nah sis. I'm fine. Ya dun hafta worry bout' me."  
  
Serenity nodded. "If you're sure." 'Something is wrong with him....' [A/N: Of course.... --']  
  
The group continued walking. Tea walked behind Joey and just stared at him. She remembered when she told Serenity about Joey and Mai. And all about Varon.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
"SERENITY!" Joey screamed and hugged his sister. "I missed you so much!"  
  
Serenity returned the hug and kissed her brother's cheek. "I missed you too, big brother."  
  
Serenity was informed by Tristan about the Reunion and all. Then it hit her. Mai would be there too. Serenity knew Joey and Mai had hidden feelings for each other, but they refused to admit it.  
  
Everyone was getting ready for the Party. Tea and Serenity were "Freshening up" as they called it.  
  
"Hey Tea?"  
  
"Yes, what is it Serenity?"  
  
"Has anything happened between my brother and Mai since I last saw you guys?"  
  
Tea looked at the younger girl in shock. "As a matter of fact.....yes."  
  
"Really!? What!?" Serenity was so surprised. Maybe they finally hooked up. Everyone knew that would happen.  
  
"Well....." Tea sighed. "As you know, we just beat Dartz-"  
  
"Yes I know all about Dartz, I heard it on the news. Sorry to interrupt. Keep going."  
  
"That's alright, Serenity." Tea giggled. "Anyway, there was this guy named Varon...."  
  
"I know about him too....As you guessed it....the news....." Serenity laughed.  
  
"Alright well then I will skip the details and go straight into Joey and Mai. Well Varon was after Joey because he had the card Hellmos.(sp?) [A/N: Alright I can't spell it. Lol.] However, we all believe there was another reason. Varon fell in love with Mai. And to win Mai's heart, he had to kill Joey. Lets just say he knew Mai loved Joey and wanted him out of the way."  
  
Serenity had tears forming in her eyes. "He didn't have to want to kill my brother! That's not fair! Couldn't he have just left Joey and Mai alone?!"  
  
Tea shrugged. "Guess not... I guess that's what love does. But it was Mai's choice to gain power and be apart of the Doom Organization."  
  
Tea then proceeded in telling Serenity everything else that had happened. [A/N: I don't feel like explaining everything...those of you who have seen or know about what happened in episode 173 should know what Tea is talking about. How Mai was the one who took Joey's soul, and was crying over him, etc....]  
  
"But in the end... Mai left Varon.... The thing is that.... Varon is still alive. He too, had reclaimed his soul like everyone else." Tea chocked back a sob.  
  
Serenity burst into tears. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T KNOW MY OWN BROTHER WAS DEAD UNTIL NOW! EVEN THOUGH HE IS BACK, I STILL WANTED TO KNOW!"  
  
"Well....he wasn't really DEAD.... He simply lost his soul like Yugi, Pegasus, Varon, Mai, etc...." Tea replied. "The last thing Varon said before he got his soul taken was, "Joey, take care of Mai." And Joey hasn't seen her since." [A/N: That's true by the way.... The last thing Varon said before his soul got taken WAS "Jounouchi, take care of Mai." or something like that. I have the episode.]

"My brother told you all this?"  
  
"Yes. And I KNOW he wouldn't lie about this."  
  
Serenity nodded. "I understand."  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
Tea sighed.  
  
The group continued walking until they reached the park where the party was being held.  
  
"WELL WE'RE FINALLY HERE!" Tristan and Duke yelled in excitement. They knew at the end of the night...When the last song is played, it will be slow. Yes a slow song indeed.(hinthint) Both of them wanted a dance with Serenity. God help her.  
  
Almost everyone was there! It was amazing. Joey looked around to find the tables of food. Him and Tristan right away, began eating. [A/N: You know how they are! Lol.]  
  
That left Yugi, Tea, Serenity, and Duke behind with big sweat drops on their foreheads.  
  
Seto Kaiba was looking at them with disgust. "Yugi is here." He walked up to the group. (minus Joey and Tristan of course.)  
  
"I see you Geeks made it."  
  
Serenity looked at the CEO and blushed. Duke saw this and was about to say something, but Joey seemed to have handled that. "WE ARE NOT GEEKS, YA JERK!"  
  
Even from far away, Joey could hear Kaiba's insults.  
  
"I wasn't even talking to you, dog. So just shut up." Kaiba looked at Joey.  
  
"Well ya were saying that ta my friends, Kaiba! And I'm not a dog!"  
  
"Hn...Where's that blonde women you are so close with? Mai, right? She was one of the finalists, I remember her. Why don't you go find her." Kaiba meant for Joey to get even more annoyed. But it made him more depressed then annoyed.  
  
Right there everyone knew Kaiba had said the wrong thing. Joey just stared at him. Tristan stopped eating and looked at his best friend with deep concern. "Joey? You okay, buddy?" He asked as he patted Joey's shoulder.  
  
'Why did dat jerk have ta bring he up? WHY?! Da truth is....I'm not okay...but I can't tell Tristan or anyone dat..they will only worry.'  
  
"Yeah, I'm...I'm okay...." Joey lied.  
  
Tea death glared Kaiba. "That wasn't the right thing to say right now, Kaiba!"  
  
Kaiba just smirked. "Why did they have a little fight?"  
  
Joey had, had it with Kaiba. He was sick and tired of him always putting him down, and calling him a mutt. Joey could tell Serenity had developed a slight crush on the CEO, but that wasn't the worst part. Talking about him and Mai? That wasn't ANY of Kaiba's business. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then everything became silent. Many people just stared at poor Joey. Kaiba on the other hand, found it amusing.  
  
"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT HAPPENED! SO WHY DA HELL DO YA HAVE TA GIVE ME DIS BULLSHIT!? I'M SICK OF IT! KAIBA JUST GET A LIFE! NO WONDER YA DON'T HAVE FRIENDS! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO WITH YOUR LIFE, BUT JUST LEAVE ME DA HELL ALONE!!!!!" With that said, Joey walked away from the crowd. He didn't bother looking at anyone, not even his best friends. He just looked at the floor and left.  
  
Everyone was in pure shock. No one thought that anyone would have enough courage to scream at Seto Kaiba, and embarrass him. Kaiba would not let him get away with it....  
  
'That mutt is so dead.....'  
  
Serenity had tears in her eyes. She looked at the man she loved and just gave him a death glare. "How could you?"  
  
Kaiba looked at the young Wheeler. 'Damn, she is pretty...WHAT!? SHE'S A WHEELER!'  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. Serenity ran through and out of the crowd to find her older brother. Tristan couldn't see his buddy like this. He followed Serenity, as did Yugi, Tea, and Duke.  
  
Malik, Isis, Odion, and Bakura even saw the whole thing.  
  
"Wow... No wonder Joey beat Ra....." Malik stated. "He has courage...I'll give him that."  
  
"Well we all know how him and Mai share a special bond. And it's more then friendship. What Kaiba said did not help. Not at all." Isis replied.  
  
On the other side of the park, Mai Valentine had heard the whole thing. [A/N: Yes Joey can be that loud. Lol. Pretty much everyone at the party heard/saw him.]  
  
'Oh Joey....' Mai started to cry. 'He does care? Should I talk to him? What will he say? He probably hates me.....' Questions and thoughts floated through her mind as she continued to cry. 'Do I love him? No that can't be!'  
  
Mai was unaware that someone was watching her the whole time. _'Mai you will be mine.... Joey will pay.'  
_  
Back with Yugi and Co. Things weren't going so well....  
  
"Have you found him?" Tristan asked the group.  
  
They all decided to split up and look for Joey, and they had no luck of finding him.  
  
"No...." They all said at the same time.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Tristan screamed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BASTARD!"  
  
"YEAH!" Duke joined in.

"WAIT TIL' I GET MY HANDS ON HIM! I'LL-"  
  
"TRISTAN! BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF KAIBA IS NO WAY TO HELP JOEY!" Tea screamed at him trying to hold back tears.  
  
"WELL I KNOW IT WILL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER! AND JOEY TOO! I KNOW HE WANTS TO!"  
  
"Tristan, no offence but I seriously doubt you could beat up Kaiba..."  
  
"CAN IT DICE BOY!"  
  
"PLEASE JUST STOP!"  
  
Tristan, Yugi, Tea, and Duke turned to face Serenity.  
  
"I'm sorry Serenity...I don't know what got into me...."  
  
"That's alright Tristan....But please, can we just concentrate on trying to find my brother? Please?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "You bet!" Yugi knew that Joey has been depressed. And what Kaiba said didn't help at all.  
  
_'' What is going on, Yugi?''  
  
' Oh Yami this is terrible....Joey has run off because of what Kaiba said about him and Mai...'  
  
'' I heard...So this huge fight broke out?''  
  
' Well Joey screamed at Kaiba, but not like he usually does.'  
  
'' What do you mean, Yugi?''  
  
' Well lets just say that Joey got really pissed off and left the whole crowd speechless.'  
  
'' That bad?''  
  
' Afraid so..And now we can't even find him!'  
  
'' Would you like me to take over?''  
  
' Alright....I guess.'  
_  
With that, the Millenium Puzzle around Yugi's neck glowed, as he changed into Yami.  
  
"We will find you...."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Darkhope: Aww... Poor Joey! I feel so bad! (sniff) Sorry to end it there, I had so much more I wanted to add! But it was to much, so that will be the next chapter! I'm making you suffer with my evil cliffies! MWHAHAHAHA!!!!(coughcoughHAIRBALLcough) I need to work on my evil laugh.... maybe Bakura or Marik can give me some tips? Anyway, Wonder what will happen. Don't you guys? Review and maybe you will find out! (wink)


	3. Facing You Again

Darkhope: Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait! See I'm lazy.... And I guess I kinda forgot to mention I went on Vacation for a little while (sweatdrops) Yeah...But now I'm home, and ready to write again. I like this chapter better then the first two! Maybe because I love fluff! (hinthint) Yes I admit... I love romance stories... I'm a sucker for romance... That's pretty much how I got into ANY anime. Because it had a couple/couples in it! Lol. [Like Inuyasha, YYH, Trigun, YGO, etc...] And I know you guys don't want to hear me go on and on, so I'll stop now. Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock! As I have said before....sadly I don't own YGO... (sighs)  
  
And before I continue the story, I just want to tell you all what everyone is wearing! Cause I can! (wink)  
  
Easy... What they were wearing during Doom![or Doma, whatever you call it.] Lol. [Yes Joey has his blue jacket on! That's my favorite of his outfits! (smile)]  
  
And now....Chapter 3! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Facing You Again  
  
Joey sat on the other side of the park, in tears. Somehow it was amazing he was actually crying. He wasn't histerical, but thinking about what happened with Mai just made him sad. He could hear his friends call out his name over and over again, but he refused to respond to anyone. He wouldn't even respond to his own sister crying out his name.  
  
"Mai...." He whispered out to the cool air.

Mai walked through the park and all through the crowds. She could see a great deal of people having a good time. It was the complete opposite for her. She saw people eating, drinking, making out ("), dancing, getting drunk, and just having plain old fun. She couldn't help but feel sadness develop inside her every time she saw a girl and boy together in a loving embrace, or in a soft, gentle kiss.  
  
'Why must **I **suffer?!'  
  
She started walking a little faster. She couldn't bare to see couples together. It reminded her to much of-  
  
She stopped and looked around her surroundings. She saw many couples together. It seemed the park was a very romantic place. 'Kaiba did a nice thing for once...Picking a park for the party. What does this remind me of? Could it be possible that I fell in love? No....'  
  
Duelist Kingdom...Battle City....Kaiba's Virtual Reality Game.  
  
All of those thoughts floated through her mind, and remembrance of her and Joey together did as well. She remembered first meeting him on the boat. She remembered their first duel, and how she tried to cheat. She remembered when she had given him her card at Duelist Kingdom. She remembered embracing him in the Virtual Reality Game. She remembered him saving her from that fake movie star in Battle City, and getting rather mad at him later on. She remembered him holding her face trying to get her to remember him when she was facing Marik. She remembered him protecting her from Ra's attack, and reassuring her that everything would be alright. She remembered how she tricked him in the end of Battle City and how he was almost crying when she wouldn't wake up from being under Marik's spell. And lastly.... She remembered the fight with Varon, and her own duel with him as well. [A/N: Wow a lot of Joey/Mai moments in the anime, huh? (shakes head) Meant to be]  
She didn't bother to remember anything else. She was already crying.  
  
'Joey..... Maybe I have fallen in love with you.....'  
  
Mai made up her mind. She would go and find _her_ man.

-------------------

Yami, Tea, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity were still looking for Joey. They were still having no luck.  
  
"JOEY!!!!!" Tristan called out for about the fifteenth time. He sighed. "WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!"  
  
"If we knew that Tristan, we would have found him a lonnnnggg time ago." Tea said a little aggravated.  
  
"I'm sorry TEA! I'm just pissed off right now!" Tristan yelled at her.  
  
"Well gee Tristan, if you just kept your big MOUTH shut-" Duke was cut off.  
  
"WHY YOU-" Tristan was then cut off as well.  
  
"Guys! Now's not the time for fighting!"  
  
Tristan, and Duke shut up right away. "Yes Serenity!"  
  
Serenity sighed. 'I get the feeling they like me...Well I already like....Kaiba.....'  
  
Yami and Tea just looked at each other and sighed.  
  
Tea was having thoughts of her own though. She loved to spend time with Yami, so she was happy him and Yugi switched places.  
  
'I guess I should tell him how I feel....but... what if he doesn't like me that way?'  
  
Yami stared at Tea. 'God she is pretty.... I wonder if Tea likes me as much as I like her.'  
  
Joey looked up at the stars. It was a beautiful night. He remembered when him and Serenity would look at the stars every night before she moved with his mother. He missed his childhood. Time was going by so fast.  
  
He watched as some little kids who were far away from him played in the grass. Before he knew it, he would be married and have kids of his own. 'KIDS!? Your getting ahead of yourself, Wheeler.'  
  
Joey thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone in the bushes that were behind him. He turned around expecting it to be Kaiba. 'He probably just wants to piss me off some more!'  
  
But Joey was wrong.  
  
He stared at the figure.  
  
"Mai?"  
  
Mai just stared at him. She didn't know what to say. A simple 'Hi Joey' would have been good. But instead, she ran forward and embraced with tears in her eyes, and with all her might. It was like she was holding on to him for dear life.  
  
"Oh Joey, I'm so sorry!" Right when she saw him, BANG! The remembrance of their duel kicked in. Mai knew she would end up crying in front of him all along. But she never thought she would run and hug him. [A/N: If you have ever seen Inuyasha, then what Mai did is like when Kagome hugs Inuyasha. Like how she would hug him hard and cry and ask "Are you alright?" or whatever.]  
  
Joey was speechless. Could this really be MAI? It was to good to be true.  
  
"Mai... Sorry for what?" He returned the hug, and closed his eyes, but quickly opened them again.  
  
"It was my fault!" Her eyes were shut tightly with tears streaming down her cheeks, and her head buried in his chest.  
  
"Your fault!? What!? I'm so confused!" Joey really wanted to know why Mai was so upset. "What's the matter?" He asked her softly and calmly.  
  
Mai didn't answer, instead she just cried harder. He let her cry into him for a little while. 'What is the matter with her?'  
  
Joey then pulled Mai away from him gently, but still holding her. He looked straight at her. Her eyes were all red, like she had been crying before.  
  
"What's the matter?" He whispered to her.  
  
She turned her head away from him. "I'm sorry... And I know we haven't seen each other ever since-" She couldn't bring herself to say anymore.  
  
Joey thought for a moment still never taking his eyes off of her. He knew exactly what Mai was talking about. 'So she has been thinking about that?'  
  
"Mai it wasn't your fault...." He told her softly.  
  
"YES IT WAS! I WAS THE REASON YOUR SOUL WAS TAKEN!" [A/N: Like I said before, people who know about episode 173, should know what I'm talking about. If you don't know what happened in 173 then look it up. Janime should have a summary.]  
  
"Mai, I had no idea you felt this strongly about this...I-"  
  
"OF COURSE I DO YOU IDIOT! YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN I HAVE BEEN THROUGH SINCE THEN!"  
  
"Well then how about you tell me?"  
  
Mai looked at him again. 'What should I say?'  
  
"It's just..... When ever I think about our duel.... I end up in tears.... I can't help it.... Joey..... I heard what you said to Kaiba."  
  
Joey was shocked. 'I'm THAT loud!? Oh boy...'  
  
He blushed. "Oh... That.... Well I can explain!"  
  
"Don't explain anything yet... I'm not finished."  
  
"Gee, ya dun have ta get all moody."  
  
Mai death glared him. "Well as I was saying, I-"  
  
Joey pulled her closer into him. "Yeah? I'm listenin'."  
  
She was surprised but, sort of happy to be this close to him. She could never be that close with anyone before. She rested her head against his chest and continued.  
  
"I start to cry..... I was crying so much when I lost you..."  
  
Again, Joey was shocked. 'She cares THIS much about me?! She was CRYING when I lost my soul...? Well she probably felt bad since she was the one who... Well took it away from me....'  
  
"Mai, I had no idea-"  
  
"OF COURSE YOU HAD NO IDEA! YOU WEREN'T EVEN CONSCIOUS! SO YOU WOULDN'T KNOW HOW HARD I WAS CRYING!"  
  
"Calm down." Joey start to rub her back to comfort her.  
  
Mai didn't mind him doing that at all. As a matter of fact, it DID comfort her a little. She felt a little but more relaxed, and safe in his arms. Being in his arms felt like nothing could harm her. Right there, Mai made up her mind. The one person she would want to spend her life with would be Joey. Not Varon. Joey.  
  
Joey continued. "Listen. It wasn't your fault. You were being control-"  
  
"It WAS my fault. I chose to join the Doom Organization."  
  
"That maybe true, but I know you wouldn't hurt be on purpose. Right?"  
  
"Of course not!" She hugged him harder. But then looked up at him. She gazed into his eyes. She loved his eyes. They were a chocolate brown and they looked so soft. "I would never hurt you on purpose, Joey."  
  
"Okay then. You were being controlled."  
  
"Yeah.... But it was still my fault!"  
  
Joey shook his head. "Your not gunna give up are ya?" He said that with a small laugh.  
  
"Nope." She smiled. "To be honest, I'm just happy to see you again." [A/N: One, two, three, AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! (smile)]  
  
Joey smiled. Both of them leaned in and they were just about to kiss when suddenly a voice interrupts them.

_"How Touching... Am I INTERRUPTING something!?"_  
  
The voice was distant, but so familiar. 'It's a good thing I got here just in time. They were about to kiss.'  
  
Joey and Mai looked up, blushing hard.  
  
Joey quickly shook it off. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"  
  
All the voice said was. _"I told you to take care of Mai."_

_----------------------------  
_  
Darkhope: Yeah I just made the person obvious didn't I? --' Oh well! Lol. You guys should have known anyway. Yeah that's it for this chapter, chapter 4 is on its way! [Umm...no I haven't started it yet, but I will! Heh..] So what did you think of all that Joey/Mai fluff? Sorry I just had to put it all in, this IS a Joey/Mai fic. And also because I was listening to "I Knew I Loved You" By: Savage Garden when I was typing/writing this. [Not only am I sucker for romance stories... Romance songs too! I just love them!] Omg.. If you just listen to that song while reading this... wow... It made me feel like I wanted to cry. Lol. It's such a good song. (loves it to death) Savage Garden rocks! [So what if it's old!? "] I'm obsessed with them now! Lol. And it's all thanks to Luthien-Anwaman! THANK YOU SO MUCH LU!!!!! [Remember when you sent me "The Best Thing" and "Affiramtion"? Yeah you reminded me of how good Savage Garden is. They use to be on the radio like all the time!] Luv ya lots!  
  
Until I write again! [If I'm not lazy]  
  
ReViEw!


	4. Varon Returns

Darkhope: Hello! I'm actually updating! Lol. A couple of you reviewed and said that it was a shame took off my humor/romance fics. Well I agree with you of course, and since they were all a big hit... It was really unfair how they took off many people's stories for all different reasons. If any of you haven't read the note Tasha3 (a GREAT authoress by the way) wrote at the end of her 'In The Darkness Speaks a Voice' then go read it! I swear she had me practically in tears. I might write a humor fic in the future that is obviously not in script-form. I still have to think of ideas though. And I'll try to make it as funny as I possibly can. But anyway, thanks so much for the reviews. 53? Wow. That was only in 3 chapters. So Cool! I don't own YGO and I'll start the next chapter now.  
  
--------------------------------

Chapter 4: Varon returns  
  
_''I told you to take care of Mai.''_  
  
Those words echoed through out Joey's head.  
  
_''You should have taken care of her. But instead you let her get away.''  
_  
That voice was so familiar to Joey. He knew exactly who it was.  
  
"VARON!" Joey screamed with anger. Mai looked up at the blue eyed man. She just stared in awe, as the two men she loved the most, glared at each other.  
  
'Wait... What am I thinking? I don't love Varon... I love.....' And again, Mai couldn't admit to herself how much she loved Joey. But she knew deep in her heart and soul, she cared about him very dearly.  
  
"Hey there, Wheeler. Long time no see, huh?" Varon stared at the blond. His appearance hadn't changed a bit since the last time they dueled. The only difference was that his expression grew colder since then.  
  
"WHAT DA HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!? DIS PARTY WAS FOR BATTLE CITY DUELISTS!!!!" Lets just say Joey was not very happy with this guest's arrival.  
  
Varon shook his finger. "Uh huh, don't forget that Kaiba said anyone could come."  
  
"What eva... Just tell me why you're here."  
  
"I came to win Mai back."  
  
Joey looked at him with a smirk rested on his lips. "Win Mai back, eh? Who says you lost her?"  
  
Mai immediately looked at Joey in shock. 'What the hell does Joey mean!? That bastard...'  
  
"Well I obviously did. She didn't come back with me!" Varon yelled at him with anger in every breath he made.  
  
Joey gave a sheepish grin. "Guess ya did lose her."  
  
"JOEY!" Mai screamed and whacked him on the head. "I was never HIS to begin with!"  
  
Joey rubbed the back of his head where Mai had hit him. "It didn't look dat way to me..."  
  
"That's right, Mai. I know you still love me!" Varon replied.  
  
Mai gave him a glare. " I never said I did!'  
  
"That's not what I heard."  
  
"VARON SHUT THE FUCK UP! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW!??!" Mai was getting really pissed now. "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHO TO LOVE AND WHO NOT TO LOVE!"  
  
Joey blinked. 'What could she mean by dat? I wonda...'  
  
Varon shook his head. "Oh Mai... If only you could understand. You will soon because I have come to win you back!"  
  
Meanwhile..... Yami, Tea, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity were still looking for Joey on the other side of the park. They have been calling out his name numerous times, but received no reply. It was hopeless. They couldn't find him. He was gone.....  
  
The group stopped at a nearby lake and sat down together on a large log. The scenery was beautiful. The air was so clean and fresh. The water in the lake was so clear you could see little fishes swimming happily in their habitat. I bet Joey would love to eat those.  
  
"I'm getting worried, guys.. Where could he have gone?" Tristan asked the group.  
  
"We have all been worried, Tristan. And if we knew where Joey was we would have found him hours ago." Tea replied.  
  
Tristan rubbed his head while pulling his hair. "OH MAN! THIS WHOLE PARTY BECAME A MESS! THE MINUTE WE GOT TO THE PARK THERE WAS TROUBLE! I came to this reunion to have fun, not fight."  
  
Yami sighed. "We have to keep looking. If we stop now, we wouldn't just be letting down ourselves, we would be letting down Joey as well."  
  
"I agree. We have to keep looking for my brother!" Serenity looked almost desperate.  
  
Just as the group was about to get up from the log and start looking again, until they heard a sound from the distance. It was the sound of foot steps approaching. Everyone turned their heads to look at the young CEO that had walked up to the log they were sitting on.  
  
"What are you Geeks doing here?" He asked coldly.  
  
"I put that very same question to YOU." Tristan growled.  
  
"Heh. Don't growl like that. It reminds me of Wheeler, considering he's a dog. And dogs growl don't they?" He smirked.  
  
Serenity gave him a death glare. "DON'T CALL MY BROTHER A DOG!"  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the mutt's sister. Wheeler Women." He said as coldly as ever, and laughed at his little yet cruel joke.  
  
"DON'T EVEN START WITH ME! AFTER WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT MY BROTHER AND MAI-"  
  
"They love each other don't they? So I just figured he might have wanted to know where she was." Kaiba's smirked never left his lips. Serenity couldn't believe she was suffering so much. She loved Kaiba, and she couldn't figure out why. It was between the man she loved, or her own brother.  
  
'Why is life so complicated?!'  
  
"Listen Wheeler, I know you have a crush on me-"  
  
Tristan and Duke exchanged glances, then looked at the cold hearted CEO. "SHE WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"I WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"You have a crush on me."  
  
"SAYS WHO!??!" She explained while turning 25 shades of red.  
  
"Your face. That's what says it." Still, that smirk rested on his lips.  
  
Serenity just continued to blush even harder, while Tristan and Duke prepared to lunge at Kaiba.  
  
Yami and Tea took a quick glance at each other. However, Tea was stuck thinking for a moment right after Kaiba said those words.  
  
'I guess all have been talking about lately is love... Joey and Mai definitly. Seto and Serenity? It looks like it... I wonder if I should tell Yami how I really feel about him....' Tea was lost in her thoughts until Yami tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Tea? Are you alright?" He asked her with concern.  
  
She nodded. "Yes. I'm fine, just thinking..."  
  
"Do you mind if I ask, what about?"  
  
"Oh no! I was just um...." Tea had to make up a quick lie. She didn't want Yami to know she was thinking about him.  
  
"You were...." Yami continued. He was getting rather worried. Not just because of Tea, or the fact that Tristan and Duke want to bite Kaiba's head off (not literally of course.), but the fact that all they have been talking about latly was love. He knew that he had experienced many past loves, and none of them had worked out.  
  
"I was thinking about what is gunna happen between Joey and Mai!!!! Yeah that's it! Doesn't it make you wonder?" She said rather nervously with sweat drops running down the side of her face and neck.  
  
"Hm.. I guess so. They will probably find a way to make their relationship work somehow." Yami then started to really think about his past. None of the relationships he was in worked out no matter how close he was to the woman. Sure Joey and Mai might work something out, but he had his doubts, even though he really didn't want to believe them.  
  
"I dunno Yami..." She really didn't think bringing Joey and Mai was a very good idea. But it wasn't a bad one either. Besides, she couldn't tell Yami that she was thinking about him! Or how hot he is, or how beautiful his eyes are, or how deep and sexy his voice is, or-

................................eh?  
  
Hold up, what?  
  
Tea shook her head to clear her thoughts, while blushing. 'I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M THINKING THIS WAY ABOUT HIM!!!! Now I know what Mai goes through everyday.... Thinking about choosing Joey or Varon must be a hard decision, even though we all know Joey is the better man. It's like which one should I choose? Yugi or Yami?' She sighed. 'It's the same deal....'  
  
"Tea? Are you okay?" Yami asked again.  
  
"Oh did I space out again!? I'm so sorry Yami! It won't happen again!" She laughed nervously.  
  
He nodded. "Alright. Should we continue our search?"  
  
"YEAH WE WILL! JUST AS SOON AS I KILL KAIBA!!!!!" Yami and Tea turned their heads to see Tristan trying to punch Kaiba in the face. however, he was not very successful.  
  
"Ha! Give it up! Your no match for me!" Kaiba then lifted his fist and slammed it right into Tristan's gut.  
  
The duo of Yami and Tea sweat dropped as they watched their poor friend get 'killed' himself.  
  
Serenity and Duke stared in shock.  
  
"TRISTAN!" She screamed and ran to his aid. A/N: Don't worry, it's still Seto/Serenity. Lol.  
  
"I wanted this Battle City reunion to be a success! But my party is starting to crash because of the mutt and his little poodle. He is going to pay for insulting me in front of everyone there!" With that, Kaiba set off to find 'The Mutt'. However, he then stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh by the way." He looked at Serenity. "I have my eye on you, Serenity." Then he walked away.  
  
_'The Mutt will pay.'_  
  
The group stared at him, as he walked away. Serenity was in shock that he actually used her name and not 'Wheeler'. Maybe he liked her? Anything is possible.  
  
Just then they heard a voice from the distance. "YUGI!"  
  
It was getting louder. It sounded like a traveling voice, and it was coming in close. "HEY YOU GUYS!"  
  
The group looked ahead to see a little boy with blue eyes, and long black hair running up to meet them. Why it was none other then Mokuba Kaiba himself. A/N: As if you guys couldn't figure that out from the description. Lol.  
  
"Mokuba?!" The whole group said at once. The little boy nodded. "Have you guys seen Seto?"  
  
"Yeah he was just here." Tea told him.  
  
"Oh okay... It's just, he left so fast, and I didn't see where he went of to. I got a little worried. He looked pretty mad too."  
  
"And pretty damn mad he was!" Tristan screamed while clutching his stomach.  
  
Mokuba looked at poor Tristan. "Sorry if my brother hurt you. He can't control himself sometimes."  
  
"We already knew that." Duke rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well Tristan, you did kinda start it by trying to hit him...."  
  
"Thanks for your support, TEA."  
  
"No Prob-"  
  
"GUYS!" Serenity screamed. "Could we please just get back to the subject of finding my brother?!?"  
  
"Joey's missing? Oh yeah I remember he stormed off after Seto said something about Mai." Mokuba then had a pair of sad eyes on. "I feel bad for them... It's because of Varon this happened."  
  
"Speaking of Varon, what ever happened to that guy anyway?" Duke asked.  
  
Everyone shrugged, and there was no answer. "No one knows...." Yami said with out a doubt.  
  
Or so he thought.....  
  
"Varon, tell why you're here, and how?!?" Joey asked him, VERY impatiently.  
  
"Well, nosey are we? If you must know, I'll explain my story." Varon looked at Mai and smiled. "You might want to hear this as well, toots."  
  
"TOOTS?!?!" She screamed in alarm.  
  
"Go ahead Varon, explain! YA BASTARD!"  
  
"Alright Wheeler, here's my story. If you could remember I was defeated by you. After that you know I lost my soul. Well when I reclaimed it, I went looking for Mai, and found out that she had left. I lost all hope of finding her. I though she chose you over me, and let me tell you I was really pissed off-"  
  
"Go figure." Joey interrupted looking bored.  
  
"I wasn't finished yet! Ahem. As I was saying, I was really pissed off. Not just at the fact I lost Mai, I was pissed off at the whole world for different reasons. I was mad I couldn't obtain the power I deserved, that I couldn't beat you, and a great deal of other reasons that don't matter. As weeks passed they turned into months, and between each month I would train to become a stronger duelist. However, I also trained in gaining more strength, physically. It's been awhile, huh? So now I want to fight you, Joey Wheeler. To win back Mai."  
  
Joey just laughed. "You dink you could beat ME in a STREET fight!?! Don't ya know I was in a gang back den! I could kick ya ass any time and any day of da week!"  
  
Mai was a bit flustered at what Varon said about trying to 'win' her back. 'Who is he kidding? I'm no PRIZE to be won! I'm a human being!'  
  
"Well, confident are we? We'll lets see you fight me. The winner gets Mai."  
  
Joey nodded. "Alright Varon, I'll agree to dis stupid challenge of yours if you promise me something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Promise me you leave Mai alone when I win her back, and no crying when ya lose!"  
  
Mai sweat dropped and fell over. "WIN ME?!?! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU GUYS?!"  
  
"Okay, Wheeler. If you promise me to never get in the way of me and Mai's **LOVE**, when **I **win."  
  
"More like **YOU** got in the way of **me and Mai's** relationship." Joey mumbled. "Pretty much the other way around, Varon!"  
  
Mai blushed at that remark. "Joey? What-What do you mean?"  
  
Joey looked at her and turned as red as a cheery. "Uhh...."  
  
"Nice answer, Wheeler." Varon shook his head.  
  
"JUST SHUT DA HELL UP! LETS GET ON WITH DIS!"  
  
"Ready when you are."  
  
"I'M READY!!!!"  
  
"This is life or death. Got that?"  
  
Joey nodded.  
  
Mai looked nervous. Was one of them gunna die?  
  
"I undastand. Iv'e had my life on da line plenty of times before, Varon."  
  
Varon glanced at him. "It's YOUR funeral."  
  
"More like da other way around when I'm through with ya! But just incase I DO die AFTER I beat you. Stay away from my funeral."  
  
That made Mai laugh a bit. 'He's ALWAYS the funny man.' She had to honest with herself. She didn't want them to fight. Especially because it was a life of death situation. 'Who do I want to win?'  
  
Varon chuckled. "We'll see."  
  
"I guess we will." Joey got ready to fight. "Just like in da old gang days.... I'm ready, NOW."  
  
Varon smirked and got ready for the toughest match of his life. "Well then....."  
  
He moved into his 'ready position'.  
  
_"Lets Go."_  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Darkhope: O.o' That was pretty long. Well there ya go! A nice long, err... sorta long chapter! I know I left it off at a bad cliffie. But it won't take me forever to update! Cause I know what I'm gunna write next! I ACTUALLY already started it! Go me! Oh but let me just warn you people, there will be mild swearing, and blood/violence in the next chapter. If you can't take that, then too bad. It will make the story better, and more intense. I'll TRY to keep it at a PG13 rating, but there is a possible chance the rating will change to R. You will find out why in future chapters, nothing TO bad though. (no lemon if that's what your thinking. I can't write a lemon for my life. Lol.) Maybe some scenes would be close to a lemon, but NEVER actually one. I have nothing against lemons, it's just that I can't write one and I'm not sure if allows them anymore. Right now I'm trying to reach at least 100 reviews like I did in the past. I'm sure if I work hard enough, I can reach over 300 reviews again. And you guys could help me do that by reviewing. I'm just asking you to, but if you don't want to it's not my problem... It would make me feel better if you did though. After losing all your stories that were a big hit, it hurts. You work really hard on them, and then all that work just flies out the window. I'm sure many of you have felt this before.  
  
But anyway, if you remember what I said at the beginning of the chapter about Tasha3's note, then once again, you should read it. It's really touching. (sniffle) As you know my stories were removed, and to everyone who has lost their hard work.... Please continue using your talents. They may be an important guide in your future, and you don't want to lose that.  
  
Until the next chapter. I'm out.  
  
Darkhope


	5. Rematch Of A Different Kind: Part One

Darkhope: Howdy ya'll! (no I'm not from Texas... --') I just felt like saying that for some reason. Lol. Don't mind me. Whoo hoo an update! I feel so proud... (smiles) Yay! Thanks so much for the reviews! I guess I'm sorta getting into fanfiction again... But the fact that I'm lazy didn't disappear. (sweat drops) Lol. Oh well, I'll update when ever I can. Okay, I'm just gunna start the chapter now. I DON'T OWN YGO. 

A Few Replies:

**Eternity's Angel**: Hey pal! Lol. Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it!

**Galux Kitty**: xD hello! haha you saw my stupid posts, huh? lol. I thought if I brought Varon back (I refuse to say Valon.. I don't go by the dub w/ HIS name. Lol.) it would be better. XP Omg the dub messed him up BIG TIME. His past is sooo gunna get butchered. Hell yeah, who WOULDN'T know that Joey and Mai were meant to be?! Lol.

**Yamiko Yakou**: Wait know longer the next chapter is here! (wink)

**Serene Goddess**: Haha me? good? God those words don't mix. Lol. But thanks anyway! Joey is very determined. (nod) I know how the fight is gunna turn out.... And iv'e got A LOT of plans and ideas for this fic so know worries! I have plans for up to about chapter....9. (sweat drops) This will keep me busy for a while. Lol.

**Tabious the Great**: I have an idea w/ Joey and Kaiba.... You'll just have to wait and see in the future chapters! (wink) Thanks for the review!

**Flame Swordswomen**: Yeah I saw 224! All we see is her dueling w/ Vivian... --' Oh well. Maybe they will hit it off in GX. You never know... Mai DID say she would come back. Yep she said it in ep. 184. Huzzah! They have 7 GX eps so far in Japan... I saw them all. Lol.

**Shelly-Chan**: Bleh, I hope so. xD I have to review your fics!

**Luthien-Anwaman**: Yo Lu! Wassup? Lol. I like Varon but he is bad for the Jou/Mai pairing --' He almost ruins it, but in a way.... helps... he sorta gets Mai in the end to admit she loves Joey. Lol. Jou DOES rock!

**Varon's Girlfriend**: Nope nope, you aren't the only one. I happen to like Varon, but I can't go easy on him in this fic. It's Joey/Mai, so Varon will just have to be the bad guy. Lol. But I have plans for the fic... In time you'll see what happens. Hmmm... yeah I think Varon needs someone too...

**thefutureMrs.Kaiba**: OMG I KNOW! That accent drives me wild. Lol. I'm never gunna make Varon talk w/ that accent. xD I'm sorta getting use to it by now... But Mai's.... NO! She is now...Southren.

**StarWolf4**: Bahahahaha...!!! (ahem) Lol. You'll see who wins. There may not even be a winner, yet... (COUGHCOUGHHINTHINTNUDGENUDGE)

**Everyone Else**: Thanks for the reviews! You guys all kick ass!!!

And now... CHAPTER 5!!!!

Warnings: Eh... some violence, but nothing too bad.

--------------------------------

Chapter 5: Rematch Of A Different Kind: Part One

It was cold. The night had grown incredibly dark, and weary. The wind blew so rapidly, it sent shivers up and down Mai's spine. However, she ignored it. All she tried to concentrate on, were the two men in front of her. The intense situation seemed like it had gotten worse. Will one of them die? A brutal battle was indeed promised.

Joey stared down his rival coldly. "Ya know, Varon? Ya use ta be an okay guy. I had accepted your good will.... But now... dis has gotten out of hand.... I can't believe you would sink so low."

"Hush up, Wheeler! All I want is Mai! Don't go and give me a pointless lecture!"

"Da lecture wasn't pointless...."

"Whatever! It's time to fight now! Drop your feelings for Mai and fight me!" Varon gave Joey the nastiest glare alive. However, Joey knew deep down inside... Varon was a good man. He even showed it last time they dueled. A heart of stone could not love any being as much as Varon loved Mai.

"Alright, man. Whateva ya say." With that said, Joey lunged foward to give Varon a good kick in the side. "DIS ONE'S FOR YOU!"

Varon shook his head. "Amachor ... You can't win a street fight with just running at me and trying to kick me." He dodged the kick and retaliated with one of his own, right to Joey's back.

Joey however, was not as lucky as Varon, and got hit with fierce kick that sent him flying.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Nice try Wheeler. I told you I had become stronger!"

Mai screamed out Joey's name, which caught Varon's attention. _'Does she want HIM to win?'_

Joey reclaimed his balance before hitting the ground. "I KNOW HOW TO FIGHT! I've told ya dis before. AND I'M GUNNA WIN!"

"You don't understand, Wheeler. After I recovered in that house, it wasn't all fun and games for me."

::Flashback::

There were about ten of them, lounging around the abandoned skate park. Several of them were smoking, and the ground was littered with beer bottles. Varon gulped quietly, as he walked through the park.

"Varon, you've come back. You dirty punk." One of the men said.

There was no way this was going to be easy. But it was too late to back out now, they'd already spotted him aproaching and were climbing to their feet.

"Shut up you bastard! I'll show you!" Varon cried out as he lunged to punch the man right in his face.

"You'll never learn, Varon." The man dodged the punch, and gave Varon one of his own.

Varon was sent flying to the ground, holding his cheek in pain.

"If you want to learn how to fight, then you better start toughening up! No holding your cheek, or crying out in pain! NO TEARS AT ALL"

::End Flashback::

"I spent my days training! Do you know how hard I trained just for this very day!? These guys were NO pushovers! I was in the hospital about 15 times! SO YOU BETTER GIVE ME THE FIGHT I DESERVE! NO HOLDING BACK!"

Mai looked at him in shock. She knew Varon was tough, but in the hospital 15 times? Those men he trained with must have been strong. She knew this battle would end in death. She just hoped to god it wasn't Joey's.

Joey on the other hand, knew what Varon felt like. He too had trained and was in many street fights back in the old days. Sure it had been a long time since his old gang days, but one little fight here and there never hurt.

"I undastand, Varon. But I have no intention of losing... I'm sorry. But in honor of Mai, and all those people you killed, I will defeat you!"

"Honor doesn't exist around here, or in me, anymore."

Both Joey and Mai looked startled to hear this. Varon had even given up honor to learn how to fight better? Boy he had changed. He's become a monster!

-----------------------

On the other side of the park, the rest of the gang were still in search of Joey. They ran throughout the entire area about 10 times, but still no luck. Serenity was now officially worried sick She wanted to find her brother so badly. They kept looking, until they heard a scream in the near distance. Without any second thought, they raced to it, to see what it was.

-----------------------

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Joey screamed in pain, as Varon delivered a painful punch right to Joey's face.

Mai watched in horror, trying to hold back the tears that were now falling freely down her cheeks. Was Joey gunna lose on purpose? Or was he just toying with Varon? Or... was Varon really that strong?

Joey took the punch, though. Varon looked pretty impressed so far with Joey's fighting skills and abilities to take hard blows.  
"I'll be damned if you dink I'll let you win!" Joey hollered over to Varon.

"You won't win. I've been training, and you have no idea what I have been through. I HAVE to win. It's my priority in life."

Joey growled at the man's arrogance. "We'll see." He said, clenching his fists and dropping into a fighting stance. Smirking, his opponent did the same. "So Wheeler, ready to get beat? Let's stop this pointless chatting and fight!"

Before Mai could answer, and before Varon could get ready, Joey ran forward and delivered a solid punch to the man's chin, jumping back before Varon could retaliate.

"Mutt." Varon spat, wiping a trickle of blood off his lip.

_'Geez... what is it with me and dogs?!'_ Joey wondered. _'If people say I'm a dog, then I better be a cute dog....'_

"Now that hurt!" Varon leaped foward, swinging a fist at Joey. The blond ducked it, and repaid in like.

Mai could only watch helplessly, as she watched the two men destroy each other.

"Oh Joey..." Mai moaned. "How could you be so stupid? And Varon... How could you be so selfish?"

Joey continued to punch Varon with all his might, sending hard blows to the brunette's face. He was moving so fast, Varon was caught of guard most of the time, and couldn't block. Joey then delivered the final, blow hard punch to his face that sent him flying to the ground.

Varon was struggling to get up because of all the punches he had received to his face and the back of the head. Blood trickled and leaked all around and down the sides of his mouth. However, this would **NOT** stop him from getting revenge on Joey.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Varon exploded with anger, and finally was able to hit Joey back for all the times he had hit him. But this time, Varon was in control, and not exactly playing soft. No, not soft at all. He was hitting Joey with 10 times the strength Joey used on him.

"YOU HAVE TO STOP!!!!!!!!!" Mai screamed out at them. But the two men had refused to pay attention to her, and were infused with each other's burning inspirations. She bit her bottom lip, and winced as she watched Joey get pelted in the stomach. She fell quiet, as she watched the fight. It was now that she realized, it was her own fault why they were fighting in the first place. They were both after her, and wanted to win her. But she was no prize to be won. "They both don't deserve this... It's my fault this happened... all mine... If I didn't exist... this never would have happened..."

"Don't say dat, Mai...."

Mai looked at the blond on the ground. He was in pain, and struggling to reclaim his advantage over Varon. His face was just as bloody and dirty as Varon's was, but he had a smirk on his lips. She shook her head as more tears fell down her cheeks and hit the ground.

Joey gave her a comforting smile. "He won't get away wit dis.... I promise you dat... And I won't lose. I'll keep fighting until I win. Even if I don't win, which I swear I will... I have to **die** trying."

Mai didn't looked reassured. This only made her cry harder. She didn't want him to die. She would never be able to forgive herself if anything happened to him. "Joey..." She sniffled. "Please... Just stop... I can't take this anymore... I use to be like this too... Not fighting wise, mind you. But tough like this. I was so stubborn-"

"You still are stubborn."

Joey and Mai looked to see Varon smirking at the scene. "You'll always be stubborn. That's what I liked about you. You are a tough and independent women. I always loved how you could stand up for yourself, and you were never afraid to speak your mind. I admired you in many ways, Mai. I wanted you to be my women. But you loved Wheeler instead."

Joey immediately looked to a blushing Mai. She was so red that she looked like someone had slapped her about 10 times.

The young blond boy blinked numerous times before even realizing what Varon said, might have be true all along. "You loved me?" He questioned her.

Mai stayed speechless, and still blushing rather hard. _'What is it with you, Mai!? Just tell him how you feel....'_ She didn't say anything.

"You know the truth, Wheeler! Now lets continue the fight!" Varon came close and tried knocking Joey out with a kick to the back. However, he quickly dodged it. Joey found to his own surprise, that he was enjoying the fight. It had been awhile since he went all out like this. There was just something about the undisciplined feeling of swinging your fists that set Joey free in a way the strict orders of martial arts never could. He laughed as he got a good grip around Varon's neck and choked him. The brunette grunted, as he let himself fall backwards, sending Joey right into the pavement.

He stayed on the ground for a bit, however got back up before Varon had the chance to pin him down for good.

_'If I could only get Varon unconscious without actually hurting him.....'_

Then Varon had, had enough. Joey had him in a headlock, and there was only one thing he could do to get out of it....

All of a sudden... blood was splattered everywhere. Joey was in pain as he held his hand over his slashed shirt. It was indeed a deep wound, but that wasn't the worst part. Varon had drawn a weapon on him. A switchblade no less.

"JOEY!!!!!!!!" Mai cried out for him, but he tried to ignore her. And he knew that he was at a BIG disadvantage now. He was unarmed and Varon was using a weapon of his own choice.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU DIRTY ROTTEN CHEATER!"

------------------------------

Darkhope: Bleh, that sucked. Lol. Sorry I left it there, I just had to stop cause I wanna continue the fight in the next chapter. I know what's gunna happen, and I have plans up to about chapter 9.And I'm sorry it was shorter then my other chapters, but like I said don't worry!Hehe. I'll be working on this fic. I promise this will be updated again soon! That is... if you review and inspire me to write! (wink)


	6. Rematch Of A Different Kind: Part Two

Darkhope: Hey People! I updated! Happy Day! xD. Wow thanks for the reviews. It means a lot. (smile) I know I said I would update on Dec. 1st.. but I wasn't motivated enough... Oh well I updated today! I dun own YGO... 

**A Few Replies:**

**Luthien-Anwaman**: Varon the bastard! xD. Yo Lu, you got in trouble yesterday online! Bad girl! xDDD.

**Setosbluedragon**: Hey! Thanks!! Oh your welcome! (wink)

**Varon's Girlfriend**: Lol. I'm glad that didn't offend you. (sweat drops) See I'm from the North so I think that accent is kinda funny... Lol I smile A LOT. You can hardly see me w/ out a smile on! (sings) Put a smile on put a smile on everybody come on... put a smile on! xD. NO WAY Varon will be paired w/ Tea. XD. I don't even know if I'll pair him w/ someone. Kinda hard to choose, ya know?

**StarWolf4**: Hello friend! xD. Thanks! (smile) I didn't think it was that great, so I appreciate everything!

**Galux Kitty**: Varon is annoying, xD. But he's still hott! XP.

**Shelly-Chan**: Kaiba? O.o wtf are you on?! LOL! jk jk

**Eternity's Angel**: Yep I'm finally back to my old self with fanfics! I think? O.o HEY YOU BETTER UPDATE TOO!!!! xD. But really, update? (puppy dog eyes)

**Yamiko Yakou**: I know! How dare Varon, right? You'll see what happens. xD.

**Seresute**: LOL! I'm sorry, I just found they way you said "I hope he dies.." really funny! XDDD. But in a good way!!! Yeah I know it's you. (wink) It's okay, I'm not freaked. I like chatting w/ ppl.

**Flame Swordswomen**: Lol your another one that liked the fight. Gee I guess it didn't suck as much as I though it did! Yay I'm happy now! I don't like GX that much. I think it's sorta stupid... I swear Asuka is the only cool person on that show. xD. OH yeah Happy Thanksgiving!!! (well belated now. ) XD thanks!

**thefutureMrs.Kaiba**: Yep it's a fight, now heres the next part! Thanks for reviewing!

**Everyone Else: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

-----------------------

Chapter 6: Rematch Of A Different Kind: Part 2

Blood. Blood was everywhere. It was all over the ground and all over both Joey and Varon. Mai screamed out Joey's name, as she witnessed his downfall.

"JOEY!!!!" She started to run out to the battle field. However, Joey gave her a glare. "STOP MAI! STAY RIGHT WHERE YA ARE!"

Mai stopped immediately, but with worry in her eyes. "Come on, Joey! Get real! That's hardly fair! You don't stand a chance unarmed against a knife!"

"Exactly." The brunette leered, cracking his knuckles menisingly. Mai stepped back. She was both angry and emotional at the same time. She shook her head wordlessly, not knowing what else to do. She anxiously turned back to the fight, where she saw Joey desperately dodging the switchblade made by the enraged fighter.

"Varon! Ya cheater! Ya agreed ta make dis a street fight!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YA DINK YA DOIN!?!?" Joey screamed as he kept dodging the knife.

"In all my years of fighting, I had never come across someone like you. I have never been hit as hard as what you have hit me with! You are truly one of a kind, Wheeler! I hate to admit this... But, I see there is no way I can beat you with out a weapon and you unarmed... And what's worse, is that your fighting for Mai!" People who came across Varon and challenged him to a fist fight, had died. Varon usually used this as his training. However, some people just seemed to think Varon was weak, and had a knack for challenging and winning. Varon was no pushover. He simply beat the people who approached him, and left their dead bodies on the ground where he killed them. But, Joey was putting up a good fight. And Frankly, that had Varon pissed.

"DAT DOESN'T MEAN YA GO AND DRAW A WEAPON ON ME!!! YOUR SUCH A FUCKING LOSER!"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! YOUR GUNNA PAY FOR EVERYTHING!!!!" And Varon meant what he said. He dove foward and rewarded Joey with his knife going right into him. It struck a deep blow across the blonde's side, leaving him to fall on one knee, and hiss in pain. He clutched his bleeding side and looked up at Varon. Varon was smiling triumphantly, and rearing back for the final thrust. He ignored Mai's cries for him to stop, and just started at her. _'She's so beautiful...'_

"Varon! Please stop! I'm begging you! Please don't hurt him!!! Please....please...." Mai was hysterical. Tears were streaming down her cheeks faster then a waterfall. "I love him...." She whispered into the polluted air. Joey was unable to hear those three words, but Varon heard them clearly.

"I'm sorry, Mai. But this _has_ to be done. I must exterminate Wheeler. I understand your feelings towards him-"

"NO YOU DON'T!!!!! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND! AND I KNOW YOU DON'T BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T **KILL** HIM IF YOU DID!!!!" She cried and cried. The tears never stopped flowing down her face. If this weren't to stop soon, more tears were to come.

Varon raised his knife to Joey's throat. "Sorry this has to end like this, Wheeler. I told you to take care of Mai. And you failed. You must die."

"Varon! I said I **WOULD** take care of her! She left on her **OWN**. Dat isn't **MY** fault! Now, if you know what's good fer ya, drop da knife." Joey said bluntly, anger in every breath he took.

Mai couldn't take it anymore. She ran, and dove right into Varon. He was caught off guard, and that caused him to fall backwards, thus dropping the knife.

"MAI!" Joey shouted, redeeming his balance. He stood up, but miserably, fell back down on one knee.

Varon has on the ground, but awoke suddenly with a huge headache. "What the hell happened..."

Mai stoop upon him, proud. She had the knife in her slender palm, as she glared at him. Her face was streaked with grime and tears. "No more."

Joey looked at her stunned.

"No more..." She said it again. The words encountered Varon's mind greatly.

Mai's face then changed to pure anger, as she screamed. "NOW YOU WILL KNOW THE HORROR! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW! But... YOU WILL SOON!" With that, she raised the knife, getting ready to stab Varon right through his dark heart. (A/N: Geez, Mai sure has spunk, huh? xD.)

"MAI NO!"

She held back as she looked at the young man on one knee. He was in pain. More pain then anyone could imagine. He had his hand clasped tightly over his wounded side. He slowly raised his head to look at the blonde beauty. "Mai... Don't do it."

"Joey.... Please don't move-"

"Listen! I can STILL fight. I won't give up! I am NOT afraid."

Varon smirked. "I guess you never knew that fear can be a healthy thing..."

That cause Joey to stand up in rage. "DAT'S IT BUDDY, NOW YOU'VE DONE IT! I'M SICK OF HEARING YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!!!

Mai stepped back, and decided to let Joey handle Varon. "Okay... I won't interfere anymore...." She smiled at him.

Joey smiled back and nodded. "Thank you, Mai. I'll beat him." He gave her a thumbs up, as he turned back to Varon. It seemed that Varon had got up while he and Mai were talking. Joey studied his position, and planned out how to defeat him. _'Now dat he doesn't have dat switchblade anymore, we should be even. Now I stand a chance again. Boy I've never seen Varon so mad! Dis is priceless! Now if only I had a plan on how to get him from behind....'_

The two of them stood their ground.

-----------------------

Yami and the group continued running towards the screams.

"Man what could those screams be!?" Tristan asked as he ran along side Serenity.

Duke glared at Tristan and shoved him as he claimed that spot next to Serenity. "IDIOT! What do you **THINK** it was!? It _had_ to be Joey!"

Tristan shoved Duke back, reclaiming the spot along Serenity. "SHUT UP! I WAS JUST ASKING FOR OTHER PEOPLE'S OPINIONS! I KNEW IT WAS JOEY ALL ALONG! Actually... scratch that... I asked for people's opinions, NOT including yours!"

"WHY YOU-"

The fight went on between Duke and Tristan, as the group ran and ran. After about 15 minutes, Tea had, had enough of their pointless bickering.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" She ran over to them and whacked them both on the head.

Tristan and Duke both yelped in pain.

"OW! Geez what the hell was that for?!" Tristan yelled at her, rubbing the back of his head.

"OUCH! Man, Tea! Did you HAVE to hit us!?- Well...me?"

"SHUT IT DICE BOY"

"Just because I'm hotter then you doesn't mean you have to get all angry-"

"WHY YOU-"

**"QUIET TRISTAN! BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!"** The brunette screamed, which caused everyone to stop in their tracks. Serenity was on the verge of tears, and Yami just stared blankly at the scene. He knew exactly what was going on.

**"YOU TWO HAVE TO STOP FIGHTING! LOOK AT POOR SERENITY!!!!!"** Tea screamed at them once more, with more anger in every breath she took. Serenity let the tears fall slowly. One by one they fell onto the cold pavement.

Tristan and Duke looked at each other ashamed at themselves.

**"THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE FIGHTING! JOEY IS SOMEWHERE IN THE PARK, IN A HUGE AMOUNT OF TROUBLE, AND ALL YOU DO IS FIGHT OVER WHO GETS TO RUN NEXT TO SERENITY!? OR WHO IS RIGHT AND WHO IS WRONG?! ALL YOUR THINKING ABOUT ARE YOURSELVES! GEEZ GET A LIFE! YOUR BEING SO SELFISH! You wanna help Serenity? THEN HELP HER FIND HER BROTHER!!!! SHE LOVES HIM MORE THEN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD!"** Tea finished, proud of her speech. She was breathing hard, but knew all she had said was true. She was right.

Tristan and Duke knew that Tea had a point. But then again, it wasn't like they haven't heard her lame friendship speeches before. (A/N: Hehehe sorry Tea fans, I couldn't resist!) They wanted to impress Serenity so badly, but always failed. Well Tristan always failed according to Duke, but that's besides the point. It seemed the only way to get her attention, was to find Joey.

"Lets go!" Yami shouted, as he ran. He had taken in all of Tea's words so suddenly, and was very impressed with her loyalty to her friends.

Tea nodded, as she followed Yami. She couldn't help but feel a blush raise to her face, as she ran beside The King Of Games. There was just something about Yami, that made Tea's cheeks flare.

_'Am I in love with him?'_

She asked herself this many times, but was still unsure of her answer.

_'I guess love is everywhere around here...'_ She smiled to herself, thinking of Joey and Mai. How she wondered what would happen to that relationship. She knew they had to have seen each other by now. It was impossible for them not to have!

_'Kaiba was right. The park WAS a good idea to hold The Reunion. In fact, it was a good idea to hold the party in the first place! It was so funny to see Kaiba's face after Joey embarrassed him like that! And Joey and Mai might even get together if we're lucky! Oh I so hope so....'_

The park was one of the most common places for love. Yep that's right. Love. Especially where Joey and Mai were concerned. Plain love. Rather powerful though. Joey and Mai shared a strong bond, and you would be blind not to see it. That bond was only to be broken by Varon. Varon? What ever happened to that guy anyway? Tea's mind was filled with questions and thoughts.

_'Mai better fill me in on EVERYTHING...'_

However there was one question that kept passing through her mind continuously.

_'Should I tell Yami how I feel?'_

This drove Tea wild.

----------------------------

Varon stood there, cuts and bruises all over his body. Joey didn't different that much. However his wounds were more severe. Varon didn't exactly get stabbed.

The brunette didn't know what to do anymore. It was clear that Mai loved Joey and that was that.

Even with his wounded, bleeding side, Joey dove foward to give Varon a good kick from behind. But Joey forgot the most important rule of street fighting. Never attack from the rear.

_'SHIT! HOW COULD I FORGET!?'_

Joey was lucky however. Varon didn't have enough strength to move out of the way, thus he was sent flying to the ground. His hit the pavement, as he cursed under his breath. There weren't much options left. There was only one thing for Varon to do.

_'I can't win.... Joey he's.... unstoppable now... I must retreat, and come back when I'm stronger. Then I'll teach that dirty punk!'_

Varon then got up from the ground, and smiled at Joey.

"You know Wheeler? Your tough, I'll give you that. But being tough doesn't mean you'll always win."

"Believe me...." He looked at Mai. "I know."

Varon didn't say anymore. He started to run. Joey and Mai were both puzzled. Joey vowed to make Varon see death if he did anything to Mai.

"HEY WHERE DO YA DINK YOUR GOING!" Joey yelled at him, but dropped back down on one knee. The pressure was too much. Too much blood lose.

Varon was still running away from the battle field. "I'LL BE BACK WHEELER! **VERY **SOON! WHEN I GET STRONGER, I'LL FACE YOU AGAIN! DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER, CAUSE IT'S **NOT!**"He then vanished into the air.

Joey didn't have any strength left to object. "You... Your a cheater, a liar, and a coward.... Come back and fight like a man..." He said weakly. Joey's vision became blurry. Mai screamed out his name, but instead of getting a reply, she witnessed the horrible site of him passing out.

He was knocked out. Out cold. Mai ran to him, and kneeled on the ground. Her face was stained with tears, as more were to come. Joey was half on her lap. The blonde had passed out, his hand had fallen away, and Mai was pressing a handkerchief against his wound to try and stop the blood loss.

"If I lose you...." She cried silently. "Please... someone... help...."

Just then, she heard footsteps. Almost like people running towards her. She shook her head and lowered her gaze, totally missing to see who it was running at her.

Yami, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, and Duke saw the scene, and stopped dead in their tracks. They had arrived just in time, to see their fallen friend.

----------------------------

Darkhope: Weee done! Oh my god I have so much ideas!!!! So don't fret! (smiles) See I updated faster this time?! Whoot! I hope you liked that chapter... I wrote it in only two days, so I didn't expect it to come out great. Oh well. Hehe.

Smell ya lata!

Review please.


	7. End Of The Road

Darkhope: And I'm back with another chapter! Boo ya! I started this like 3 weeks ago, but I was sick for a long time so I couldn't work on it. But I'm better now. Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm over 100! (great only about 200 more to go...) (sighs) Oh well. I'm glad people liked the last chapter. It made me happy. : ) Oh yeah in case you guys were all wondering, Joey and Varon's fight is **NOT** over. Tee hee. I don't own YGO.. how many times do I have to say it? 

Oh and HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! (though it's January 2nd... I was planning to update this yesterday but hey I was lazy!!! lol)

-----------------------------

Chapter 7: End Of The Road

_No. No This can't be happening..... No...._

That's all Mai's mind could say. She held Joey close, as tears fell from her violet eyes, onto his dirty face. Yami and the others ran over to them as quickly as they could. Serenity screamed out her brother's name, as did Duke and Tristan. They saw the scene. Joey was beaten up, bleeding, and knocked out. Mai looked like a rag. Her face was drenched with tears that never stopped falling. She never wanted to cry in front of the group. But, she soon realized she didn't care anymore. The gang probably already knew she loves him anyway. It was okay to cry. Sometimes you had to cry. You have to release all those emotions at some point. Joey told her that once. His words still rang through her mind as if he had just told her yesterday.

_'Can't ya loosen up? Just once?'_

She kept hearing those words... She just wanted to drop dead here, and now.

"Joey..." She whispered to him. She knew very well that the group heard it. She didn't care. She loved him.

"BIG BROTHER!!!!!!!!!" Serenity screamed as she ran towards him, and Mai. She stopped when she reached Mai. Tears ran down Serenity's face. "What happened, Mai? What happened to my brother!?" She yelled bitterly.

Mai didn't answer. She was to upset to talk, or even look at the young girl in front of her.

The rest of the group appeared next to Serenity, wanting to question Mai about the events that took place. But she wouldn't answer anyone.

"Mai please.... Tell us..." Yami looked at her, then to Joey. Joey was still in Mai's arms, with tears on his face that had fallen from her eyes.

"It's r-really... h-hard..." She sobbed and hiccuped. It was hard to talk and cry at the same time. Yami understood that, and did loathe to see Mai like this.

"Alright, Mai. Just calm a bit. Please." He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Everything will be alright. Now... tell me what happened."

She sniffed and tried her best to answer him. "He-he fought Varon... and-" She couldn't finish. Instead she broke down into hysterics.(A/N: As if she wasn't already like that Lol.) Talking about the previous events would only make her cry harder. And then what? Yami grew melancholy as he watched Mai cry her eyes out.

Duke watched in horror, but thought of something to do while Yami tried to get Mai to calm down. "Hey guys! I think Joey needs to see a Doctor-"

"Gee what was your first clue you retard."

"SHUT IT TRISTAN!" Tea screamed at him.

"As I was saying...." Duke continued on. "I think I'll go back to the Reunion Party and grab a car there so we can get Joey to the hospital."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Finally, Duke does something right."

"TRISTAN HOW MANY TIMES MUST I YELL AT YOU!?!?"

"Your lucky I can't hit girls...."

"I'll deal with you later. I'll be back soon" Duke gave Tristan one last glare before heading off, while Tristan gave him the middle finger. Tea didn't yell at him this time. For she knew, he would never learn....

She sighed and walked next to Mai and hugged her gently. Mai hugged her in return, as she cried into her shoulder. "Shhh... it's okay..." Tea tried her best to calm the older women down, however the obnoxious wails never stopped.

"No it's not okay.... And you should know that, Tea!"

Tea didn't know what to say anymore. She also knew deep down that it wasn't okay either, but she wanted to help Mai in any way possible. Gentle tears started flowing down her ice cold cheeks. "Alright.... But everything WILL be okay... very soon.... I promise... I'm sorry, Mai... I had no right to say that everything was okay... Cause it's not. This must be hard for you....."

"You have no idea..." Mai looked up at Tea still with tears flowing and more gathering in her eyes.

Yami saw the hurt in Tea's bright blue eyes. He always liked her eyes. They reminded him of the sky. Yes sir, he admired her in so many ways. It was hard for him to see Mai cry, but it's even harder to watch Tea cry. He noticed that Tristan was starting to look teary-eyed as well.

Just then, the group heard foot steps behind them.

A cold hearted CEO came across the distance and looked straight at Joey.

"What happened to the dog?"

Serenity sent a glare that was so fierce it could kill. "Don't you dare start, Seto Kaiba!"

Tea, Yami, Tristan, and Mai all looked up at Kaiba with glares of their own.

"Hmph. What the dog's sister finally gets angry?"

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING LOSER! DON'T CALL MY DOG A FUCKING DOG! CAUSE HE'S NOT!"

"Really? I never noticed. Wheeler admit it, you have a crush on me. I still see it."

"I COULD NEVER LOVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU! AND I'LL ALWAYS LOVE MY BROTHER A GREAT DEAL MORE THEN I COULD EVER LOVE YOU!"

The group stared at Serenity in shock. That's when Kaiba started to admire Serenity a little more.

"Very good, Wheeler. You have finally learned how to stand up for yourself. I give you some credit."

Serenity was about to retaliate, but Yami stepped in. "KAIBA THAT'S ENOUGH! THIS IS NOT A GOOD TIME!!"

"Hmph. Why not!?" He asked coldly, as he spotted Mai holding Joey in her arms. (A/N: yeah yeah while Serenity was talking to Kaiba, Mai picked Joey up again.)

He smirked. "Well, well, well.... You never answered my question from the beginning. What happened? Mai you should know. Go ahead and explain."

Mai death glared him, and hugged Joey tighter. "Go away, Kaiba. Your presence is not welcomed here."

"It's a free country. I can be where ever the hell I want to be! But listen, who ever did this to him will pay because **I **was the person who was suppose to beat him. Not anyone else. Only **ME**."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" Tristan ran over and grabbed Kaiba's collar trying to choke him. "**JUST FUCK OFF! WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR COMPANY!**"

"I pity you, monkey." Kaiba then lifted his hand and got a good grip on Tristan's. Tristan swore under his breath as Kaiba knocked him to the ground.

"Tristan! Are you okay?" Serenity asked him, as he gave her a thumbs up still with his face eating the groud.

"Remember this you geeks, I'll be back. And this time **I** will be the one to destroy Wheeler!!" The CEO turned the other direction and proceeded walking. 'This is not over yet.'

"Glad he's gone!" Tea sighed in relief. "The last thing we need is for Kaiba to blow up in our faces."

"Talk about getting up on the wrong side of the bed." Tristan said comically.

Serenity thought to herself for a moment. _'What has gotten into you, Seto? You're NEVER like this to me... Maybe Joey was right... maybe... you are jerk who has no respect for anyone other then Mokuba. No.. no Serenity... you can not judge someone you hardly know. But I do know him... but then again I DON'T!' _She continued to argue with herself, but she was interrupted in her thoughts with the sound of a beep. She looked along the path to discover Duke in a van, waving at them to hurry up. She gave him a nod and helped Tea, and Mai pick Joey up and put him on Tristan's back.

"Let's go! We don't have all day! Joey isn't heavy, Tristan! What the hell are you waiting for!!!!" Duke yelled from the van.

Tristan gave him a death glare and yelled back. "YEAH! WELL WHY DON'T YOU GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND YOU TRY HOLDING HIM!!!" He waved a fist in the air.

Duke sighed. "Child. He's not heavy, your just weak!!! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING LAZY!? YOU FUCKING-"

"GUYS!! PLEASE!" Serenity cried out to them. Duke and Tristan stopped their pointless bittering and nodded at each other. Soon enough everyone was in the van and ready to go to the hospital. And then they took off and were now on the road. Everyone prayed to god that Joey would survive a little bit longer.

In the driver's seat was Duke of course, then you have Tristan next to him trying to give him directions. Then in the next row in the back there was Yami and Tea sitting next to each other. Yami was blushing at the fact Tea was so close to him, meanwhile Tea was sitting there thinking quietly to herself. In the very back was Mai holding Joey in her lap, with Serenity right next to her. Mai had calmed down a little bit knowing that the gang was on their way to get Joey some help, but she still worried that they wouldn't make it in time. Serenity had a very similar worry to what Mai's was.

_'Big brother... please... don't die... we need you.... we ALL need you... I need you... I love you... Mai loves you....'_

Now back to the front where Duke was trying to find his way around the road. He bleeped the horn to make people move faster. "**DAMN IT!! WATCH IT YOU ASS! CAN'T YOU SEE WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!!?!?** My god these fucking people."

"I know what you mean! I can't believe I'm agreeing with you." Tristan said bluntly.

"Haha, very funny."

Meanwhile, Tristan looked back at his best friend laying on Mai's lap.

_'Hang on buddy... We'll get you help real soon...'_

"So how did this all start?" Serenity was questioning Mai as the van moved faster and faster. Mai was hesitant to answer, and tried her hardest not to cry anymore.

Yami, Tea, and Tristan all listened to the conversation, wanting answers as well. Just then, Yugi appeared inside Yami's head with questions himself.

_'Yami, what in the name of all the hells has happen!?!? Why is Joey knocked out!? Why was Mai crying?! Tell me!' Yugi asked as tears fell from his big bright eyes._

_' ' I'm sorry Yugi... I don't even know what happened... Mai was just about to tell us. I think... ' '_

_'Okay well fill me in on EVERYTHING later.'_

_' ' Will do. Now I must listen to what Mai has to say. ' '_

"Well Mai? Can you tell us now?" Tea asked softly.

Mai nodded. "To make a long story short... Varon showed up and well.... Joey and him sorta had a rematch... and Varon ended up chickening out and fleeing the battle field. He knew he couldn't win and ended up in bad shape, just like Joey. Then Joey ended up passing out and all I could do was watch in horror! I never felt so helpless in my entire life! How could I forgive my self!? How could Joey ever forgive me!? Well... if even ever wakes-... up...." She had tears rolling down her cheeks again. Serenity did as well and put an arm around Mai, hugging her.

"My brother won't die. He doesn't give up. He will keep fighting to the end...." She tried to encourage the blonde as best as she could.

"I know, Serenity... I know he doesn't give up... I've witnessed that myself... But this pain is just to real... I can't deal with it anymore... I can't..."

"We are all suffering. He's our friend too. Friends need each other, so that's why we are all here. We never forget that friends are always there in the time of doubt and need." Tea said soothingly, as Mai gave her a small smile. The first smile anyone has seen on her face yet today. (A/N: Haha like you didn't know that Tea said that stuff cause of the friendship speech lol)

The van then came to a stop. Duke then got out and open the back door. "We're here! Come on let's get Joey some help!"

The group then ran through the hospital doors. Tristan was carring Joey on his back. They were greeted by a young, attractive nurse.

"Can I help you?" She looked a bit startled.

"Please... we have an emergency..." Tristan looked in her eyes almost desperate.

She nodded, and ordered a stretcher for Joey. Tristan layed him gently on it and looked back at the nurse.

"Thank you." He bowed as she gave him a warm smile.

"No problem. That's my job."

"How long will we know what his status is?"

"Hello there, who might you be?" She asked.

"I'm Serenity, his younger sister. Please is there anything we could do."

She shook her head. "All you can do is wait. You may go to the waiting room is you wish, or you may step outside for some fresh air if that's what you desire. It's your choice."

About an hour passes, and they heard nothing about Joey's condition as of yet.

Tea was asleep, resting her head against Yami's chest, who was also asleep. Serenity was reading a magazine to keep herself occupied. Duke was with Tristan, who was at the soda machine. And Mai was sitting on a chair, not saying anything to anyone. She stared at the door that lead to the ER, hoping a doctor or nurse would come and give her good news.

"DAMMIT!" Tristan punched the soda machine. "This fucking thing ate my dollar!!!" Other people in the waiting room just stared at him. Parents told their children to ignore him, and his rude mouth.

"Calm down lame brain! People are staring!" Duke yelled a bit embarrassed.

"How can I calm down!?!? My best friend is fighting for his life and there isn't a damn thing I can do!!!!! A this stupid machine is pissing me off!!" Tristan explains as he kicks it this time.

"We all know what your feeling! We're all of Joey's friends but kicking the soda machine and cursing your lungs out won't help him!"

"I don't care, dice boy! I've known Joey a hell of a lot longer then you have okay?!?! I've been there for him ever since we met, even when we were in that gang together! Sure he was strongest and over threw our leader... But he never treated me like shit like other people have! I don't wanna lose him! We're told each other so many secrets... He even told me is deepest darkest one... about his father being a drunk and abusing him...."

"WHAT!??!" Serenity screamed.

Tristan covered his mouth. "I wasn't suppose to say that..."

"JOEY KEPT THAT FROM ME!!! I can't believe that...." Serenity's eyes began to swell up with tears. "But I don't blame him..."

"He said that his dad would kill him if he told anyone. That's why he didn't tell you Serenity."

Mai listened to the whole conversation, hiding her own tears. She didn't realize there was so much that she didn't know about him... His past was one of them. Sure you think it wasn't important, but it really is. Isn't your past what got you here today?

Just then, a doctor came out addressing Serenity. "Serenity Wheeler? You are Joey's younger sister right?"

Everyone then looked up at the doctor. Yami and Tea had woken up at the sound of Joey's name being called out by the doctor. They soon found themselves blushing at the fact that they were sleeping in each others arms.

_'I'll tell Yami how I feel later... AFTER we find out about Joey....'_ Tea made a deal with herself.

"Yes!" Serenity bowed. "I'm his sister. What's his status!? Please we need to know."

"Well... He's still unconscious... But we find it strange he's survived this long. No one had ever survived this long with those injuries he has. It's amazing. So there is hope. Right now we have a suction mask on him to help him breath, and his side bandaged up. He lost a lot of blood, so he should be out for a couple more hours. But we're doing the best we can. Actually... we've done about everything we can. He's in gods hands now. And it's the power of his heart that will keep him alive."

Most of the group started to become extremely depressed. Like there was no hope.

"Can we see him?" Yami asked, looking at the floor.

"I'll only allow one."

As much as Serenity wanted to see her brother, she couldn't go. She knew there was someone else that had to see him a lot more then her.

"Mai? You wanna see him?" She asked the blonde.

The group stared at Serenity in shock, but knew that Mai was the right choice. Mai looked at Serenity, not saying a word. All she did was nod and walked into the ER with the doctor.

"This way." He proceeded in telling her which room held Joey.

Mai then came across his room, and stopped.

"You may go in and see him, I'll be talking with your friends explaining his condition a little more. Feel free to leave when ever you wish." He then turned the other way and walked down the hall.

Mai gulped and touched the door knob, turning it slowly. She wondered how bad he would look, and pictured him with a suction mask on.

_'Hmmmm.. maybe he'll be shirtless....'_ She couldn't help but giggle at the thought. _'Okay Mai, this isn't the time to be laughing....'_

She took one last breath and entered Joey's room.

-------------------------------

Darkhope: Bleh. That was corny. There was so much crying in this chapter! Oh well. lol. Uhh hope you liked it cause yeah.... I need some encouragement! I dunno I'm just feeling like myself these days... (sigh) I can't write good anymore. (sighs again) Okay I'm done for now. Yeah, I know.. a cliffie. Lol. I can't type anymore! My hand is cramping. Please... review!

_Until next time...._

_See ya!_

_-Darkhope-_


	8. Emotional Trama

**Darkhope:** Hello! And welcome to chapter 8! Dun Dun Dun... You know I started this awhile ago... See I wrote like a few paragraphs on paper while I was in English class cause I was bored. But being the dumbass I am, I lost the paper, along with half of my folder.(My folder ripped in half about 2 months ago and I was too lazy to get a new one lol and unfortunately I had the paper in the side that got lost.) So I had to redo the whole beginning! But really it was just a couple paragraphs, so no biggie. Lol. (plots to get a new folder before she dies of old age) I'll be like 60 by the time I get a new one knowing how lazy I am. Lol. Umm yeah... I guess onto the chapter? Hopefully I can remember what I wrote... -.-' 

Thanks for the reviews and giving me inspiration and encouragement to write! (bows) Woo hoo **131** reviews! Man you guys rock!

Guess what? I DON'T OWN YGO! Omg how did you know? (smile)

**Warnings:** Lets see... This chapter mainly focuses on Joey and Mai! Not that, that's a bad thing! (wink)

-

**Chapter 8:** Emotional Trama

Reluctantly, Mai wondered quietly into the dark room. It held a medicine cabinet, that was filled with many needles. She could also make out other medical instruments. She continued walking, looking at all the tools and such. Just the thought of using those things on you made her shiver. She then stopped when she came in contact with a white bed. The bed held a hero. A certain blonde haired hero that was the love of her life. He meant the world to her. Would god take it all away? Would he take away her world? That was just as bad as taking her own life away.

'Oh god...'

He laid on the bed unconscious, with a suction mask on his bruised face. The anguished feeling never left her, as she morosely walked over to his beside...

** M E A N W H I L E**

"FUCK!" A young man with brown hair screamed, as he punched the wall. The group had been waiting for an update on Joey's status for a very long time. Nothing yet.

"Tristan, please!" Serenity retorted, desperately.

He glanced at the poor girl in front of him. She was so beautiful, kind, and full of life. He couldn't see her like this, nor could he see HIMSELF like this. She was just like Joey. ALWAYS full of life. Now look at him. All because of that bastard, Varon. And the fucking fight wasn't even fucking over! Then he thought about Kaiba. How badly the CEO wanted to get back at Joey. Tristan himself, knew Serenity loved Kaiba. What the fuck attracted her to that guy anyway? But he wasn't about to give up. Not yet... He longed to beat Kaiba, just like Joey. But it was for a different cause. Joey wanted to get back at Kaiba for all the insults he threw at him. Tristan on the other hand, wanted to fight for Serenity's heart. However, he knew violence was NOT the answer. It never solves anything.

_'Tell that to Joey.'_ He snicked to himself.

But Tristan wasn't one to talk. For he too had been engaged in many street fights. But he was never involved with a gang, especially the toughest one around. Unlike Joey. He even overthrew the gang leader! That made Joey the strongest one around. After he heard about what happened between Joey and Varon, and how Varon cheated, it made Tristan explode. His indignation spread all around him, as he gazed at the ER.

_'I wonder if Joey and Varon will fight again... The fight isn't over... So chances are that they will... Nope it's not over until one is dead, or gives up. I just hope Joey doesn't die... Because if he does, the win automatically goes to Varon. But then again, Varon **CHEATED**, so maybe Joey won? But it's still not over! AUGHHH! I'm so confuzzled!'_ (A/N: 'Confuzzled', another word for 'Confused'. I dunno I like that word and we say it around here a lot, so yeah I'm using it. Lol.)

**B A C K IN T H E E.R.**

"Oh god..." Those words escaped her lips, as she stared down at the man she loved. Both his side, and leg were wrapped up tightly to stop more blood loss, as the suction mask helped him breath. She watched as his chest moved slowly up and down.

_'OH MY GOD! HE **IS** SHIRTLESS!'_ (A/N: XDDDDD)

She blushed at snapped out of her little thought.

_'Ugh.. get your mind out of the gutter, Mai. No sex jokes today... Though he **DOES** have a nice body... AUGH! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!'_ (A/N: And again.. XDDDDD)

Mai reached out to touch his soft, tender hand. For about 5 minutes, she stood there holding it, and praying for him to wake up.

"Please don't die..." She whispered, as a single tear ran down her cheek. (A/N: Watch out Joey, she wants your body. XD! Sorry I interfere alot. LOL)

She then decided instead of standing, she would sit. She sat down on the side of his bed very gently, still holding his hand.

"Please wake up... Don't leave me." She whispered again, as more tears came.

He remained the same, unmoving. However, Mai could have sworn she saw his eyes flinch.

_'No Mai, don't be silly... He's **not** gunna wake up now...'_

She then begins to think about all the good things about him. Yes now was the time to be optimistic. She thought about his personality first. He was kind, and caring. He was the kind of man a girl would really like because he would like the girl for who she was, an not for her body.

_'Okay maybe I'm think a little to much of him..' -.-''_

Sure he's a hothead at times, but that's just him. Sure he could be dense, but it was always very charming. Mai always thought Joey was charming, she even told Serenity that when they first met in Battle City. (A/N: True fact, too. XD)

Joey had a pure heart. She knew that. But there was a time when he was a bully and a gangsta. Those gangs were bad news. Beating up little kids and 'sleeping around'.

She then became angry. _'Joey better not have been one of those punks who slept around... If he did that... then he will definitely get a beating from me! Wait... what do I care? Ugh... just face the facts Mai... **you care...'**_

She sighed knowing that there was nothing she could do if he had 'done that'. It wouldn't change anything. Next she thought about his looks. Oh yes those very handsome features were enough to make girls scream. That was it... enough was enough... no more playing games with these feelings.

"I love you."

It felt really weird saying that. Especially to someone that couldn't hear you.

_'I guess I should leave now... I said what I needed to say... well maybe theres more...'_ She looked at him again. His face was so close to hers. Then another question repeated in her mind.

_'To kiss him, or not to kiss him? Augh... this is so damn hard.'_ (A/N: Make up your mind, lady. -.-)

"I'm sorry for everything, and I love you so much." Those were the last words she said, as she got up and made the exit her destination.

But then, she stopped dead in her tracks by the sound of a tiny, breathtaking moan.

"Ma-Mai..."

Her eyes become wide, and retorted back to see the blonde boy's eyes open slowly. Mai didn't do what to do or say. She frantically thought of what to say and quickly ran back over to his bedside.

**"JOEY!"** She quickly darted up to him, and hugged him gently. "I'm so glad your okay..."

He gave her a queer smile, and looked around his surroundings. "Whoa... where the hell am I?" He asked her weakly.

"The hospital... we didn't know if you were gunna make it or not..." She sniffed.

"Hey this is Joey Wheeler we're talkin' bout. And he ALWAYS pulls through." He tried his best to make her smile, and sit up, but miserably fell back down.

"Joey, don't! Stop, don't try to sit up at all. Your leg and side were cut open..." She looked in his eyes, sadly.

"Oww... man thanks for the warning, but you're a little late." He sighed.

"That must hurt."

"Forget that, I'm freezing! Why the hell is it so cold?"

She blushed. "Well you kinda... aren't wearing... a... shirt?"

Joey looked down to see his bare flesh. He flustered a deep shade of red, knowing Mai was watching him the whole time. "Oh... heh... oh well..."

She smiled and sat down by him once again. She wanted to hover right there for the rest of her life. Well not exactly THERE. But by his side, yes.

He looked at her, and saw she looked rather sad. He stared in her eyes, lost within them, with deep concern. "Mai? What's wrong? I thought you were **HAPPY** to see me?"

She bent her head down, trying not to let the tears fall. "I-I am happy, but... I thought I would never see you again... It scared me... I was so worried... Then I realized that joining up with Varon was a stupid idea from the start. You were right... he was bad news... And I'm so sorry for all I've done to you, and the rest of the group." She couldn't believe what she just said. And to **JOEY** of all people! This was so unlike her! Mai Valentine doesn't just admit feelings all at once! Or to anyone! Well... he wasn't just anyone... he was special... So it was okay...

Joey started at her, as he accumulated his feelings for her. "Mai... I don't know what to say... I mean... I've never seen you like this before."

Mai gave him a glare. "Okay well now you did."

"Guess so..."

"So how are you feeling?"

"I've been better...- huh?"

He saw Mai's watery eyes. Now wouldn't be a good time to tell her that he's in pain.

"Umm... I'm okay." Oh please, that's a lie. He really wasn't okay. His side hurt like hell, and he was beginning to get a big ass headache. But he couldn't let Mai know this.

"No your not. Don't lie to me Joey Wheeler! At least not about that!" She yelled at him, which caused him to become a little tense.

"I'm sorry, Mai. I just don't want to see you cry anymore. I've seen enough of that..." He replied as he scratched the back of his head, awkwardly.

"I just don't want you to lie..."

"I won't. I promise. Hey what happened to Varon? Did he die yet?"

Mai sweat dropped. "Uhh... no Joey... He didn't **DIE** yet. But he did run off somewhere. So technically you won round one."

"Alright- **Oww! FUCKTARD!"** Joey screamed as the pain in his side worsened.

"Don't move- Fucktard? What the hell?" Mai asked.

"Um I dunno? It's just a weirdo curse word." (A/N: Me n' my friend Sam made that word up. XDD It's so funny! Hey Shelly-chan remember online that time? LOL! I taught ya that word.)

"I see..." She sweat dropped again. "You're really too funny." She giggled.

"Hehe... I know."

"Don't get an ego there you hothead!"

"Oh yes, Mai. I'm very hot. And sexy too." He purred, making her blush.

"Hey hey hey! I said NO ego!" She laughed out loud this time.

"Aw come on, baby. You know it!" He flirted with her some more.

"Baby? Since when am I 'baby'?"

"Since now."

"Your so retarded."

"But ya know ya love me!" He said with a big smile.

"Yeah yeah I- **WHAT!"**

He turned away from her. "I heard what you said... about how sorry you were and that you...loved me? Heh.. maybe I just heard wrong."

She shook her head. "No Joey... you heard right..."

_'OMG! He actually heard me say all the mushy stuff! Good thing I didn't say all the stuff about him being shirtless out loud...'_ She sighed.

"I did?" He asked her blinking a couple times.

She nodded. "Yes... I really.. do love you... Not Varon... No way... Not him... Not EVER. Only you." She couldn't believe she just said that. And quite frankly, neither could Joey!

_'I am dreaming! Okay that's it.. I definitely died. And I'm in heaven dreaming about this. No wait- can you dream in heaven? Wow am I retarded? Uhh good thing I asked myself that and no one else. Heh...'_

He turned his head towards her again. "Thank you, Mai. I love you too."

"R-really?"

He nodded. "Yep! Plleaaasseee crush me!" He smiled at her.

"Oh my- you goof!" She laughed and hugged him again. She felt the warmth of his body against hers. She rested her head on his bare chest for a little while, then she spoke again.

"Joey?" She sat up and released him. "Are you and Varon gunna fight again?"

Again, he turned away. "I dunno... We might... since the match isn't really over."

"Oh Joey... I don't want you to end up this way again! **PLEASE!**"

"Mai don't worry. It **WON'T** end up like this again. I'll beat that dirty, rotten, scumbag at his own game."

This reassured her that everything would be all right in the very end. The **very, very** end. "Joey? One more question."

"Yeah?"

"Where do you see me in 10 years from now?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering.." She bit her bottom lip. _'What will he say?'_

"10 years, huh? By my side, with maybe a kid or two running around a half clean, half messy house." He answered her question with a smile.

"Are-are you serious?" Mai's eyes grew in shock. By his side? A kid... OR **TWO?** Amazing what 10 years could do to you. That simple question made her heart thump. Now it was beating harder then ever.

"I'm serious. That is... if you wanna be with me?"

She smiled and a million tears fell from her eyes. "You have no idea how much what you just said meant to me"

"Will I ever?" He asked her while smirking.

"Maybe..." She then smirked as well.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He said looking hurt.

"Aww your so cute when you pout like that! Just like a little dog!" She teased him.

"HEY I AIN'T** NO** DOG!"

"Yeah you are. Your _**MY**_ dog." She then leaned into him and claimed his lips in a tender kiss. At first Joey didn't know what to do. But he soon found himself kissing Mai back with passion. Their kiss deepened, as they were surrounded by the air in the room that was filled with love. And each other.

**T O B E C O N T I N U E D**

Darkhope: O.o' Wow... I wrote all that sappy shit? I can't believe I wrote that! XDD. Okay not as long as chapter 7 but how was it anyway? Wow it's been EXACTLY a month since I updated this. I think I have to work on my other fic because I haven't updated that since November! XD. Hi ho Hi ho it's off to work I go! Catch ya lata, and don't forget to press that lonely, blue review button down there! You click it and you'll feel so damn good! LOL. It's so cold, so...clickable...


	9. A Short Rest

**Darkhope:** Yo people! Chapter 9 is finally here! Sorry for the wait -sweat drops- ... Heh... I haven't updated since February 2nd... Blame dumb ass school.. Well I actually wrote most of this in like May.. So right now I'm still on summer break! But.. school is gunna start again September 6th... Oh well. I'm flattered people like this fic! Thanks for the 170 reviews! Ya know I don't really know why I made Varon like... so evil. xDD. I actually like him. / Poor soul.

Meh heh heh... Okay I'm done- **Once again I don't own YGO**.. I'm sick of writing that so this is the **last** time I'm writing it! I wouldn't be surprised if no one read this fic anymore since I like never update...

-------------------------------------

**Chapter 9:** A Short Rest

The two finally broke apart, and slowly pulled away. Joey found himself blushing, so he turned his head away from her, trying to hide the blush that crept across his cheeks. He didn't do a very good job, Mai noticed the blush and smirked.

"Wow Joey... Are you BLUSHING?" She started to laugh, as Joey turned around. His face was still red, but more from anger now.

"WHAT? I ain't blushin! Are ya kiddin' me?" He retaliated, feeling even more flustered.

The young women was still in laughter, as Joey sent her a death glare.

"Really now? I could have sworn I saw that big, red, blush on your cute face!" She said through giggles.

"Ya were seein' things..."

"Awww is my doggie mad at me now?" She teased him, as she leaned over and pinched his cheek.

"Hey stop teasin'! Grr..." He pulled her hand away from his cheek, and rubbed it.

She smirked yet again.

"Well anyway..." Her smirk went away, as SHE then began to blush over what just happened between the two. Joey saw it, and of course, being Joey, he just had to tease her.

"OH! Who's the one blushin' NOW?" He laughed at her, as she just laughed and yelled at the same time.

"I'm NOT blushing, Joey Wheeler! - Huh? HEY STOP LAUGHING!"

"I'm sorry, Mai!" He said through chuckles. "I just... never have seen you blush!" He started laughing again.

"Joey... If you don't stop laughing, then no more kisses for you!" She threatened, as him instantly stopped his laughter.

"Aw c'mon, Mai! Ya don't mean that! ... Right?" He asked her, giving her the cutest face.

She just had to smile. "I don't lie."

"Um... That's a lie right there."

"Oh my god..." She sighed. "You're such a wise ass."

"Hey hey, it's only the truth!"

She then embraced him, feeling his warm, bare, flesh against her body. "I won't lie to you anymore... Or leave you... I love you... And... I want you to tell me things too. Okay?"

He returned her embrace, as well as taking in the smell of her strawberry-smelling hair. Must be the shampoo.

"Hey, I'll always tell ya if something is bothering me. That's what couples do I believe... They learn to love, and trust each other."

She broke the embrace, and raised an eye brow at him. "I never knew you could be so smooth."

He then smirked. "Yeah well... I can be smooth and sexy if I wanna be! You don't know this side of me... yet..."

She could only smirk, yet again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**M e a n w h i l e**

The rest of the group still sat in the small waiting room, that was filled with suspense. It had been an awfully long time since Mai entered Joey's room. The group of friends knew they couldn't do anything... but wait. Serenity wanted to see her brother very badly. She had to resist the urge to burst into the ER. Tristan comforted her the best he could, but Duke always pushed him side to try and receive Serenity's attention all to himself. Little did they know that her heart was already stolen by a cold hearted CEO. Tea was still next to Yami, staring at him. She wondered how Mai was doing with Joey. She knew Mai loved him, and knew that Tea herself, would be devastated if something like that had happened to Yami. Or maybe even Yugi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I should tell everyone your awake.. you had us all scared shit, Joey."

"I'm sorry, Mai.. But I'm gunna make Varon pay. I promise.. To be honest, I wasn't expecting him to come back and attack me like that... I really did respect him in the end of our duel... But now he's gone too far."

Her eyes then widened. "JOEY! I don't want you getting hurt again! And Varon respected you too... So I have no idea why he's doing this." Her face saddened, as she looked down.

Joey rested his hand on top of Mai's to reassure her that everything would be okay in the end. She looked back up at him with worry in her eyes.

"I'll beat him this time." He now had a serious look on his face.

Mai turned away from him, and again, looked down. "I better tell them now..." With that said, she walked out of the room, leaving Joey feeling discouraged.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As soon as the group saw Mai walk into the waiting room, they ran directly towards her.

"MAI! Is my brother okay!" Serenity shouted, looking frantic.

The older women smiled in return. "Yes Serenity.. he's awake now."

Those words made the young girl smile. "Oh Mai!" she hugged the older women, and cried. "I'm so glad..."

Mai didn't really know what to do, but she returned the hug anyway. "Me too..." She replied, letting her own tears run down her cheeks. She had always thought of Serenity as a younger sister. And maybe one day, they would be sister in laws.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but can I see my best friend now?" Tristan asked, very impatiently.

Serenity's eyes darted up towards him. "I guess that's a good idea..."

Tristan blushed. "O-of course it is!" He closed his eyes and pointed his thumb directly to his chest, trying to impress the girl of his dreams. Duke watched the scene and rolled his eyes, giving Tristan, an all knowing look.

"Yeah I wanna see him too..." Yugi stated, feeling a bit awkward.

Mai looked up at them. "Of course."

They then when straight into Joey's room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey fell asleep right after Mai left. The pain was too much to bare right now. He was really tired as well. He started dreaming about how wonderful his life would be in the future. About how he would get better, and train as hard as he could to get stronger, how he would kick Varon's ass, and about how he would spend the rest of his life with Mai. But then there was an unpleasant dream.

_**DREAM**_

_He was in a dark alley. It was dark all around him, and he couldn't see a damn thing._

"_Shit."_

_Joey cursed under his breath. _

"_JOEY!"_

_He heard a loud cry just a few feet away. The teen looked up to see Mai calling out for him. She was in pain, and that made his eyes burn with hatred, anger, and sadness . He saw Varon. Varon that sick bastard. Joey watched as he saw him take out a knife, a switchblade no less. _

"_MAI!" He screamed out. Varon was going to use the switchblade on her. But why? The blond boy watched as Varon choked her, making her gag. But why? Why would he do this if he loves her? What the hell was going on? He couldn't let this happen! Not to Mai._

"_VARON!" Joey ran forward, as he tried to get the switchblade away from Varon. But he was too late._

_He was covered in blood. Mai's blood. He was so close to saving her. Again. He let her down again! She was gone. Gone for good._

"_DAMNIT!" Joey screamed at the top of his lungs, as Varon started to laugh_.

"_Well Wheeler you tried. But it's too late now. You couldn't save her." Varon replied, as he continued laughing._

"_How could you let this happen?" A voice said._

"_WHAT?" Joey turned around to see his baby sister, with a very pale face._

"_How could you let that happen to Mai? HOW COULD YOU JOEY?" She screamed at him. Tears flowing down her cheeks._

"_Serenity... I didn't mean to... I loved her, Ren! Ya gotta believe me! I tried.." Seeing his own sister cry, hurt him. _

_Joey then saw the whole gang standing before him. "Guys I..."_

"_How could you Joey?" Yugi asked him._

"_Yeah Man." Tristan repiled._

"_What the hell Tristan! ...This can't be real.." Joey knew Tristan hated Mai for what she did to him. There was no way it was real. But it really did feel real._

_Joey fell on to his knees. "Mai..." He choked out. _

"_YOU LOSE, WHEELER!"_

"_VARON! **YOU **DID THIS!" He screamed back out to him._

"_Joey..." Serenity whimpered._

"_Joey this is insane." Duke walked over to him._

"_I can't believe you Joey." Tea started, as her tears fell._

_Joey looked around at all of them, wondering what to do. _

"_Joey."  
_

"_Joey."  
_

"_Joey."_

_That was all he heard from them. His name repeated over and over again. "Joey."_

"_NOOOOOOO!"_

_**END DREAM**_

"Joey! Joey! Hey Joey!"

"Wake up! Joey! Please wake up!"

"**AHHH! NO!"** He opened his eyes fast, and quickly sat up. Well more like he jumped up. "Huh..?" He saw all of his friends look down at him. Mai and Serenity were the closest, and it seemed they were the ones calling out to him. "What the...? MAI YOUR ALIVE!" He reached over and took Mai in his arms. Mai was surprised, but returned Joey's embrace. "Why wouldn't I be alive? We were more concerned if **YOU**were alive!"

Everyone else was just confused. What was happening?

Joey released Mai and blushed, as he looked at the rest of his friends. "Never mind..."

"BIG BROTHER!" Serenity yelled out, hugging him. "You're okay... I was so worried that you wouldn't make it."

Joey smiled down at his younger sibling, and hugged her in return. "Gee, thanks for the support." He chuckled a bit. "You know I'm tougher then that!"

Serenity looked up at him and smiled. "I know you are. But sometimes, you just can't help but worry..."

Joey nodded. "I gotcha, sis. But don't worry. Your big brother here is gunna be fine." He tried to sound all tough guy-ish. There's the Joey they all knew and loved. Looks like he's back.

"Man you had us scared shit!" Tristan caught Joey in a head lock.

"Hey hey! Easy, ack."

"Oh right, sorry bro." Tristan let go of his best friend. "You're still hurt."

He growled. Okay so maybe he _was _hurt. Tristan didn't have to announce it. "I'm fine!"

"Still as stubborn as ever..." Tea looked at Joey, worry still on her face. Though she couldn't help but blush, seeing he was shirtless. Yami looked over at Tea with somewhat, jealously. But he knew that Tea didn't like Joey that way, and he had Mai anyway. Mai noticed Tea blushing, and knew exactly why. Come on, the guy did have a nice 6 pack going on there! How could you not blush? Or think that anyway.

"You don't look so well either. Maybe you should get a little more rest, and then we'll talk about this whole situation." Tea continued.

As much as Joey wanted to decline, he had to admit, he **was **pretty tired. After all, he had just woke up from a nightmare. Speaking of that nightmare, he wondered why he had it. Everything was suppose to be okay in the end. Was that a sign that it wouldn't be?

Yami switched places with Yugi to let him see his best friend. After that, they all left to let Joey sleep for the night. And they needed sleep themselves. Well everyone left, except for Mai that is. The whole time she wondered why he said _"Mai your alive!" _

It puzzled her too much. She just couldn't let it go.

Everyone else figured she wanted to be alone with Joey a little while longer, which was true, and understandable, but that line couldn't be forgotten so easily.

Joey yawned and laid back down on the bed. Mai sat down on the side of the bed and looked down at Joey. "Hey... what did you mean when you woke up?"

He darted his eyes toward her. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh you know.. You said that I was alive... what did you mean?"

He then looked down at his hands, as a sad look appeared on his usually happy face. "I had this nightmare.. I don't know why... or how..." He continued on, as he told Mai about the nightmare.

Her eyes widened. "Oh Joey... Was I really that helpless? I mean I bet I could have fought him off if it really happened!"

Joey chuckled. He always admired how tough Mai was, and how strong her will really is. "I know you could. But I don't know... it seemed so real... like I actually heard you screaming and everything! If that dream was a sign that something bad is gunna happen to you, which I really have a feeling it was, I want you to stay close to me at all times, okay? ...Well at least until I have to fight Varon again."

Mai looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes. "I wouldn't leave you for the world. I love you, Joey... I really mean it. But how do you know that it's a sign?"

"That's the thing, Mai! I **_don't_** know. I have no idea of what's gunna happen with Varon.. Right now it's just a gut feeling. And you know I always trust my gut. All I know is that tomorrow, first thing, I'm outta this hospital and I'm gunna start training."

"Hold on a second Joey... The hospital might not even release you tomorrow! You're still in bad shape-" She looked at his side, where the switchblade had made contact. "-especially your right side." Blood was still soaking through his bandages, it wasn't a great sight to be honest, but Mai didn't care. If he was okay, she was okay.

"I could give a rats ass! I'm outta here tomorrow." Joey looked determined to bust out no matter who protested, even Mai herself.

She sighed. "We'll see what tomorrow brings.. Besides you aren't in any condition to start training right away anyway! So what's the difference!"

"I'm gunna start as soon as I can... I wanna show Varon that his sick games won't work. But I also wanna try and get through to him, like I did you to you a long time ago. Maybe we could put this all behind us and be friends one day..."

"Alright Joey... I understand.. But, you need rest now." She replied, pushing him back down on the bed, very carefully so she wouldn't hurt him.

"Hey Mai?"

"Hm?"

"Did you tell the gang about 'us'?"

She blushed. "Actually.. no. They all wanted to see you so badly, that I didn't even have time. But I think they got the hint anyway."

"Heh, we were always pretty obvious weren't we?"

She smiled at him. "Indeed we were. And I have a feeling they knew we were going to be together one day."

"Really?" Joey asked as his eyes widened.

She nodded in return. "Varon knew I loved you. Even back when I was trying to kill you.." She finished off, trying not to think about what happened that day.

He got the message, and sat up once again. "I told you to stop beating yourself up over that whole thing."

"I'm sorry, Joey! I just can't help it! I'll always remember everything that happened."

"I know you can't forget, and honestly, I can't either. But I forgave you for a reason, and that reason was because I love you. I love you enough to try and talk things through with you, and start over again. Heh, oh man I sound so cheesy right now."

Mai shook her head. "I kind of like you this way... You're actually letting out your true feelings instead of holding them back."

"Hey didn't I teach ya that?"

Mai giggled. "In a way I suppose."

He chuckled. "I never actually _held them back. _I just never really _said _them to your face."

"Alright alright." She gave in. "Now lay down and go to sleep!"

"...You aren't my mother! You're making me sound like I'm a little kid that needs to be told what to do!"

"Joey, come on." She laughed. "I'll be like this with _our _kids one day. You did mention you wanted them when I asked you where we would be 10 years from now."

He blushed at least 25 shades of red. "I-I did? Oh yeah... I did. Heh.. Well uh..." Joey started but never finished. He didn't really seem to fond of the idea of changing a diaper, or staying awake the whole night because of baby cries/screams. Hell what if the kids didn't even like him? What if he and Mai didn't work out? It was too much to think about right now though.

She smiled and gave him a gentle hug. "I can tell you're nervous. Don't be. When the time comes, it comes. We still have a lot of time."

"Yeah, exactly! It's too early to think about all that..." He was still blushing, fore he knew what he and Mai had to do in order to have these 'kids'. But being the pervert that he is, he thought it would be pretty fun.

Mai raised an eye brow. "What are you thinking?"

"Wha..? Nothing!"

"Riigghhhtttt." She released him, as he laid back down on the bed.

"Honest!" Joey shouted with a nervous smile on his face.

She giggled. "Just go to sleep."

"Fineee."

They shared one last kiss before Mai walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Joey didn't fall asleep right away. Something else still puzzled him. What ever happened to Kaiba? How mad was the CEO after Joey pretty much told him off. Oh well.

_'I'll get him someday!'_

A smirk crossed Joey's lips, as his eyelids dropped slowly. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

He would start training tomorrow no matter what.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Darkhope:** -sulk- Tell me how badly that sucked? Well.. I hope it didn't. That was 11 pages long! xDD I'll try and update a lot sooner next time... and this time I WILL keep my word. But if no one reviews then I dunno if I'll have the motivation to continue writing this story. I kinda have motivation now for some reason. I dunno.. I love JoeyxMai a lot, such a sweet couple! This fic is mainly a JoeyxMai fic, so that's why there will be a great deal of JoeyxMai scenes. (not that there won't be any YamixTea scenes or SetoxSerenity scenes!) I'll have to work on those. I'm kinda getting out of YamixTea and SetoxSerenity... so I'm gunna try reading more of those and try and get into them again. But my love for JoeyxMai still burns! (wow I suck xD)

**Some Replies:**

**dreamcloud516: **Hey! thanks for the review! -smiles- I read in your BIO that you're from LI! So am I! xDD! We should chat sometime. Lol.

**Mira Nova 23: **Ah yes your fic is very good! Thanks for the review!

**Setosbabygirl: **Maybeeee... You'll just have to see. -wink- If they did, it wouldn't be til like the very end. I'm not even done with the fic yet, Lol.

**Chibi Tora: **Thanks! -smile- Sorry it took so long... I've been busy, and lazy.

**Blue-Eyes White Knight: **Hey dude! Thanks alot lol!

**madmanmay: **Thanks for all the reviews. They helped me out. -smile- I really appreciate all the compliments! Thank you so much, AGAIN! Here's your update! And when are you gunna update!

**Wildfire Wolf: **Don't mind the cursing... I curse ALOT myself... so yeah.. It's hard not writing, the way I'm use to talking. Or whatever. Bah. I can't explain. I guess if I DID write the way I talked... I'd be writing Joey's accent on every word xDDD. I didn't even notice he had an accent til' like this year! Isn't that sad? I've been watching YGO for like... 3 years maybe. xD. I like Varon -huggles him- but... Joey must be the hero in this story:D Thanks for the review!

**Seresute: **Hey! Thanks for the review, and I replied to that email you sent me from xanga. Look at it soon! Lata! Lol.

**Eternity's Angel: **YOU! -points- UPDATE! -.- It's hopeless xDDD. Boy we haven't talked in forever.. I'll IM you. -smile-

**Hope for Love: **Yes Joey and Mai stories ARE the best.

**YiMU: **Yes pep the FLUFF! Thanks!

**SereneDolphin: **Hehe. Glad you liked it! Here's another chapter for ya, though very late...

**Mai Sama: **-.- Hey you... Yeah I updated! And here's another one too! So where's my lemon! xDD. Wow corn. I like popcorn the best. -wink-

**Flame Swordswomen: **xDD I see **BLUE** man! **BLUE**. Or it can be purple... Eh... Idk... w/e xD! I mean I once thought Amelda's eyes were blue until my friend Iba told me they were gray... xDDDDDD Get online soon! Yeah maybe I will write a sequel :D If not.. then this will have an Epilogue. Thanks for the review!

**StarWolf4: **hey! Thanks so much! -smile- xDD yess VERY good sappy shit xDD.

**Shelly Chan: **Ahh Nicole, lol, you guys rock. And thanks! xD sappy!

**Galux Kitty: **Sorry for the wait! But I am alive! xDD Yeahhh we shall see! Depends on what they.. do. -COUGH- Heh... my mind has been in the gutter lately. x.x'

**Foxy Cleopatra: **Oh yes sex jokes can be VERY funny. xD

**TO EVERYONE ELSE: **Thank you all so much!

And that's about it...


End file.
